Thunder
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: SasuTayu. AU. I had nothing to hide except for the fact that I was a poor high school student dating the school jock for cash. Yea, I was a pretty normal kid.
1. Today is a winding road

_Today Is A __Winding Road_

My name is Tayuya.

I'm a junior in high school and I'm a **nobody**.

I'm just another band geek trying to get through high school.

It seemed like smooth sailing until **he** came along and changed me completely.

"Be my girlfriend." Were his words. Now this had to be a nightmare or just a dream. I hoped it because If it wasn't that then it would just be a prank for there was no way the quarterback of the football team and captain of the soccer team would ask a band geek like me to be with him as an equal. It just didn't work like that. We both had nothing and common and we didn't quite mach up. He had grabbed my hand, lacing it with his.

"Be my girlfriend." He said again.

"Why?" I asked, wondering why he of all people would ask me that.

"There's this girl I like." The raven haired boy explained, leaning against my locker, closing it shut. My shocked expression turned to a frown as I bumped Sasuke from my locker, I opened it and grabbed my flute case.

"Then ask her to be your girlfriend." I said, grabbing my books as well before slamming my locker and snapping my lock closed.

"I can't, she has a boyfriend already." Sasuke said and threw his arms up dramatically, as if it was the end of the world if he didn't get what he wanted. I ignored him, walking down the hallway to my class, like a annoying puppy he followed me.

"I need you so I can make her jealous." I stopped, turning to the jock with a scowl.

"Then why not ask a **pretty **girl to be your fake girlfriend." After all, I had the looks of true geek. Glasses, check. Braces, check. A cap that I bought from my hometown at the Sound Village, which basically has the word loser written all over it. A plain white shirt and get this, black trip pants with chains crossing everywhere.

Along with mangas tucked away in the center of my textbooks. I was a failure as a model that was for sure. It was even enough to make the popular crowd want to throw knives at my fashion disaster.

"I need someone who she can't compete with." Sasuke explained, running a hand through his black hair.

"Uh, Who is the girl exactly?" I asked, looking at him at a slant so I could get a view with him with my glasses and with my own vision. I liked it better with his appearance blurry.

"Haruno Sakura, why does it matter?" Sasuke made it seem like she was nothing special but I could tell from the tone of his voice that he wanted her for just her looks. Ah, Sakura Haruno. School representative and home coming queen. All the girls worshiped her presence, well all except me that is. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl with the looks of a natural beauty queen but she seemed bitter sweet. Just in her freshman year she had at least twenty boyfriends while your wondrous heroine had one. Rock lee. Go ahead and laugh, I suffered enough from the student body about it. I had to eat lunch in the girl's bathroom for weeks just to avoid him as well as the rumors and comments about us. Indeed high school can be very cruel. So there was no way would Sakura Haruno get jealous of a person like **me**, there was no second thought about it.

"Now why would you want to go and break her heart?" I asked, pushing my glasses back to the bridge of my nose.

"Surely she didn't do any wrong to you, that's not in her character." Sasuke blinked, his mouth wide and his eyes slanted.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed, quickly pulling out one of the mangas from my textbook, revealing the cover of Card Captor Sakura.

"Sakura is sweet, innocent and has the beauty ever girl could wish for." I pointed out, explaining the character on the cover of the volume, who wore a school uniform with a smile on her face and a clow card between her fingers.

"She's just a girl who has a magical feel for life except the whole clow cards and frilly outfits and cute boyfriend do not exist for her."

Sasuke then was quiet,"You're weird, I can't really understand how you can relate people to fake characters."

I laughed, tucking my manga back into my textbook cover.

"You wouldn't understand it anyway so let me try and put it in real life form then, Girls like Sakura do not want to be with boys like you."

Sasuke frowned, his arms crossed. "Oh?"

I nodded,"Yes because you're rude, annoying, only care only for a girl's looks and want to turn her into a stuck up bitch so she'll leave a boy she actually likes for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Your point?" I groaned, turning my back to the jock and continuing to my band class.

"You really don't get it, baka." I mumbled, going to my band class and slamming the door in Sasuke's face so he wouldn't follow me anymore.

I went to my first chair in the flute section and began to put my instrument together. I looked to the band door, seeing the Uchiha nowhere in sight, I finally smiled and concentrated on keeping my perfect A record in band. The band teacher, Haku, had let us freely practice before we moved on to our pieces. I practiced my scales and soon class had started.

"Very good children, now let us begin." Haku was a young guy, around twenty five or so. He didn't like to wear suits but wore a tie and suit pants ever day, along with a pair of specks. In my opinion he was very handsome man. Once we began to play it seemed like time had stopped, we were free to play anything to dream of anything. Music made us or rather myself feel free. I closed my eyes since we had played this piece many times, I tried to concentrate on my own sound. I opened my eyes in annoyance as I heard a knock. I looked to the door seeing Sasuke with a much more annoyed expression then mine. The music was cut on a bitter tune and Haku sighed, letting the jock in.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" I could tell Haku sounded pissed off, it was the middle of class after all.

"I need to speak with one of your students."

"Oh? Which one, I don't believe Sakura is in this class."

Sasuke's face turned bitter. "Actually I need to talk to **Tayuya**."

All eyes darted to my direction and I felt myself slid down in my chair.

God dammit, Sasuke.

Haku ushered me off to him with a wiggling finger, I sighed and obeyed as I rushed over there to get it all over with as soon as possible.

"Yes, what's up Haku-sensei?" I asked, innocent as ever that I could bail this little situation.

"It seems that Sasuke would like a word with you, so if you would be so kind to get this little talk over with before class is over then please do so." I nodded, grabbing Sasuke's hand, I dragged us out of the classroom.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I shouted, releasing Sasuke's hand, I began to pace the hallway.

"Well if you would have said yes before then I wouldn't have to wait outside your classroom." The pretty boy began, leaning against the lockers in back of him, his arms crossed.

"You dickhead! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone! Get it through your thick skull that I will not be your girlfriend!" I shouted, my hands in my hair about to rip it from the roots. It was quiet then. I looked to see the band door open wide for all ears to hear. Shit. Worst of all Haku had the look of the devil and I could tell I had hell to pay.

"Miss Sound, With that kind of mouth I'm sure the principal would love to have a chit chat with you also." I groaned, this day just got better. I felt myself shrink as I walked into the classroom, I went to my seat and snatched my flute and put my bag over my body. I left the room in a hurry so I couldn't hear the whispers from the students.

_"Sasuke likes her?"_

_"She's such a geek though! Who would date that?"_

I pushed past Sasuke as I ran down the hallway to the principals office.

"Tayuya wait!" He called but I gave no answer. Fuck him anyway, I would just be his pawn. I almost tripped on my little trip pants as I approached the all high and mighty principal office. I sighed, dropping my body in one of the seats next to the door, I wait to be called in. Digging through my bag I found one of my other mangas, FullMetal Alchemist. I admit I'm a sucker for guys like Ed. Blonde hair and golden eyes, a smartass teen. Also a geek like me except I didn't know shit about alchemy. Well I knew a bit from the anime but still. Sorry I'm probably geeking you all to death with my little rants. Ahem. Let me skip ahead then to after my little meeting. I sighed, slamming the Principal's door shut. Like a stalker, Sasuke was waiting for me outside the office.

"So how'd it go?" I stopped down the hallway, Sasuke following at my side with his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck you." I spat, stomping all down to my locker I put in my combination.

"Hey it's your own fault that you got in trouble." Sasuke said simply, shrugging it off. I pulled my bag over my body, taking out my manga first, I chucked the bag inside and slammed the door, clicking my lock shut. Just ignore the prick, I told myself. No need to get so worked up. Carrying my life in my hands, I made my way to the outside world. Sasuke following my every step.

I turned to him on a sharp step, "Stop following me already! You don't need me to get the girl can't you see that Sakura will never be jealous of someone like me?"

It never bothered me before. I never cared what I looked like or who was better then me, so then why was I crying? I had nothing to be jealous of. Sakura Haruno was nobody special and I understood that but why did all of a sudden did that change?

"J-Just leave me alone." I said, turning back to my original path. I slowly walked out of school that day, wiping my eyes from my sudden heartbreak. I haven't cried since my relationship with Lee. Which was two years ago. Maybe it's best to just forget all of this, after all it's only Friday. I have the weekend to forget this and so do everyone else who heard my little out bust. Yeah right, what the hell was I thinking? The student body would never let me live this down. Well at least I'm free from all the chaos until Monday came. Since it was Friday, the streets were crowded, which made my way home a bit hard. It was very windy too since it was October, so I had to be careful that my papers didn't slip out. For in one of my mangas was a permission slip for the school dance. I never really went to the dances, I felt no need to. After all what idiot would take me to the dance? There were no Edward Elrics in the real world but in my world well a girl could dream. I hugged my book tightly against my stomach as I passed the street. Making sure to act like a good girl and look both ways.

I must have been daydreaming for when I was walking the cars honked at me as some of the drivers yelled for me to move it. I looked up at the streetlight to see it was green, I ran to the other side of the street so the cars could pass. I yelled an apology but my only answer to that was.

"Damn brat." I was always the girl with her head in the clouds. I held no other title then geek or nerd and loser most of the time. Once you've heard it all, you get used to it. Sticks and stones make break your bones but words hurt even worse. It seemed like it was going to rain, only grey clouds crowed the sky. I wish I could have brought an umbrella or even one of my textbooks to cover my head but I'd rather get my body went then my priceless little mangas. Rather pathetic don't you agree? I jogged into a run, trying to make it home before the rain started. I zigzagged to the back way alley on Suna street where I found the familiar black metal gate that lead home. I mumbled curse words as I dug for the key in my pocket. Shoving the tiny key into the lock, I twisted the key and opened the gate. I continued forward and turned back to lock the gate, tucking the key back to it's rightful place in my pocket. I go up to the back door and unlock it and head inside. The day was done. I kick off my shoes as I enter the house and toss my mangas on the kitchen counter next to me. I walk around into the kitchen and look in the cupboards. I'm not a good cook and I already used up my savings for takeout food and I wasn't willing to go back out in the rain.

"Well I guess it's cup ramen for dinner again."

I say as I snatched the cup from the cupboards.

I fill the tea kettle with water and set it on the stove.

This will be day five already.

I lost my job delivering papers last year and I also got fired from my job this year. I used to work at the public library but got fired from reading the books instead of filing them. So I barely had enough money to pay for the gas or light bills. You probably guessed by now that I have no parents. Well my parents split when I was younger. My father cheated on my mother and married the other women and my mother went her separate ways with another man. Neither of them wanted anything to do with me. That's okay though, I write letters to them but for some reason I always get the letter back. So I save them in a box under my bed. I know soon enough they'll read them. The only family I really got is my uncle, Orichimaru. He's a business man so I never get to see him but he does the normal stuff like send me money on my birthday and call once every few months. I use most of that money to pay off the house but it's still not enough and I already took out my share of loans. Sooner or later I'll be on the streets. I walk into the living room, clicking on the TV to find Inuyasha playing. Sasuke was so much like Inuyasha, stubborn and a total dick. I wish I had the power like Kagome to just say one word and have him fall flat on his face. I hear the tea kettle begin to sing and rush back into the kitchen. I turned the flame off and tore the wrapping of the ramen cup and peeled back the top.

I careful poured the burning water into the cup and set the kettle back on the stove. I might as well save some water for tea. I went back over to the cupboards, taking a plate and small tea cup out. I flipped the plate to sit on top of the ramen cup to let the hot steam cook the noodles. I then went back to the kettle as I poured the water in the cup and set the tea bags in. Now I had to wait. I pulled back the small stood at the kitchen's side counter, it was the stool I stole from someones garbage. Please don't think of me like that. Why throw something away when someone could really use it? My eyes glued back to the small TV in the living room, watching Inuyasha. Even thought it was a rerun, I watched it again. It was surely better then nothing. I looked to my wristwatch to see it's only six o' clock. I hopped off the stool and went down the hall of the house and then ran up the stairs to where my room was. My room as you could have guess was nothing fancy. Only a bed and closet and bedside table with an alarm clock. Oh, I forget about the anime posters and cut outs on my walls. I also have a small bookcase where my manga overflowed. I used all my lunch money to buy mangas after school, too bad today was different. I continued my daily routine finding a small paper at my bedside table and a pen. I grabbed the two and began to write.

_Dear mom and dad, Today was a strange day. _

_That Sasuke boy I've talked about asked me out to make another girl jealous. I don't see why he chose me though, I'm nobody special. Although you won't let any boy near your little girl right dad? I've been getting good grades, I'm first chair still for my flute in band. How are you guys? I've been getting by but I'm running out of money but don't worry I'll work something out. Hey mom, I got the permission slip for the dance today. I don't know if I'll go but if I can afford a dress maybe I can go unless I can't pay the fee. I'm going to be the best daughter you hoped for mom, I'm not so boyish after all. You see that I can prove you wrong mom and dad. Well I guess this is goodbye for now. I love you guys._

_ Love your daughter, Tayuya_

I dropped my pen and folded the letter in half. I pulled out the box from under my bed and opened it to find a collection of letters inside. I pick out an empty envelope and tucked the letter inside, I lick the seal and closed the letter shut. I quickly scribble the date on the front of the envelope and toss it in the box. I put the cap back on the box and pushed back under my bed. I get back onto my feet and leave the room. I trip down the stairs and my glasses fell off my face, I found them and they didn't crack. That's good because I don't think I can afford another pair. I put my glasses back onto my face and go into the kitchen to eat my dinner. I flip the plate back over and set it on the counter. I dig chopsticks of the drawer in the kitchen and rip the ramen cover off. This normally what happens every day. I eat cup ramen and watch anime. I lightly hum the ending theme of Inuyasha and watch as the show ends.

Next on is Bleach. I put down my chopsticks as I looked to my tea. I pull out the tea bags and begin to drink the tea. The tea tastes bitter but I could never perfect the art. I heard from my uncle that my mom was a great cook and could make great tea. I must shame her now by what I would call dinner. Green tea and cup Beef ramen. Yeah, seems like such a feast. I sigh and suddenly I don't feel so hungry with the thought of my mom. I looked to the TV and watched as Renji and Rukia are on the screen. It seems just like me and Sasuke. We couldn't be together, for it would all be a lie. Gah, what am I thinking about this again? My thoughts are drifting again. Besides I knew If I really died there was no way Sasuke would seek my revenge. It didn't work like that. This wasn't my anime fantasy world no matter how much I closed my eyes and hoped it would be. There was no way in hell Sasuke could be my Renji anyway. He was more of a Kon. I laughed at my little joke as I throw out the cup to the ramen and drank the rest of my tea.

I yawned and looked at my wristwatch again.

nine o' clock. Damn.

I guess I'll just watch some Bleach and head to bed.

Well that's what would normally happen.

A knock on the door proved me wrong. Wait, who would visit me? Nobody knew where I lived or at least I never told anyone. How would someone get through the gate anyway? Hm.

I rushed to the door shouting, "Coming."

I expected to see nobody actually to see it all as a prank. No way did that happen. I blinked looking at the boy confused. The black haired flipped and the head lifted. The smirk on the lips and black in the eyes. Sasuke Uchiha stood before me in a tux.

"Uh, Are you lost Sasuke?" I asked, awed at his appearance. Although I had been around the guy before I felt stunned. No, more like paralyzed.

"I don't think so, You do live here right?" I nodded, adjusting my glasses to make sure I was seeing right.

"Well then I'm in the right place." He flashed those pearly whites and gave a wink.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I said with a raised eyebrow, this has got to be another prank. Where's Neji and Kiba to jump out and yell 'Gotcha!'.

"_We're _going on a date." Sasuke said an grabbed my hand.

I blinked,"W-What? Why would you do that?"

It sounded like Sasuke was going to take me somewhere and sleep with me.

"Well 'cause you're my girlfriend whether you like it or not." I rolled my eyes, okay now the real reason.

"Plus Sakura and Naruto are going to be there so it all works out."

I sighed. "Aww and to think I got my hopes up for nothing."

Sasuke flashed another blinding smile and his eyes looked pleading.

"Please? I'll pay you if I have to." I blinked, he was kidding.

"What?" Sasuke bit his lip before speaking.

"I'll pay you if you date me." That could work. I could really use the money and even pay off my loans.

"Uh, okay." I said without thinking. Sasuke smiled again and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Doll." I scowled, it was bad enough I was doing this for money.

"No nicknames." Sasuke pouted but then frowned.

"Alright babe, whatever you say." I opened my mouth to protest again but I was already being dragged out of my house in the pouring rain to the streets. Sasuke released my hand when we came to a black Corvette.

"Hop in babe." I ignored the last word and climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. I shivered and found the air conditioner was on.

"Damn it's c-cold in here." I said and Sasuke only laughed. We were both soaked to the bone and the air conditioner was making us both freeze to death.

"Want my jacket?" Sasuke smirked with a raised eyebrow. His jacket was soaked as well, that prick.

"Keep sweet talking me lover boy, I still get payed." I watched as Sasuke flipped his wet black hair looking like model that just walked off the street.

"So how do I look Tayuya dear?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You're no Edward Elric that's for sure." Sasuke looked to me and the Corvette purred into action.

"What was that?" I shook my head, leaning my head against the leather seat. I had never been in a real car before, I've been in a taxi but other then that nothing. I'd learn to drive but the lessons cost alot as well as a car. This car was probably more then my house is worth. "Sasuke let me ask you something." I said softly, my fingers dancing on the rolled up window, touching the raindrops on the glass.

"Sasuke." I sighed, rolling over to look back at the boy.

"Why me?" Sasuke's dark eyes looked at me for a second before they returned back to the road.

"You're different, You're something Sakura can never be and I'm sure she'll be jealous of it."

Yeah I'm different, I'm the biggest geek in the school. Sasuke must be making all this up so he would have a reason to use me. To embarrass me more or less. What more could I deserve in my life. Maybe this was all a dream. Wait, if this was a dream then why would pretty boy be in it? Ugh, forget it. It's all a nightmare. Well either way I was going through with Sasuke's little charade with money as my guide.

"You don't have to lie to me, ya know? I'm a big girl I can handle the truth." I mumbled, my eyes going back to the window. I heard Sasuke sigh and I could of sworn he mumbled something.

"I wasn't lying." Whatever. Let me skip to Sasuke's date with me. Surely this will be entertaining. We pulled up at the restaurant. Of course it was big and fancy. Hell I've never been to a restaurant at all, I only had take out and sometimes ate in the small booth of the take out place when I couldn't pay bus fare. Sasuke being the oh so wonderful gentleman he was opened my door for me and I climbed out of the car, not bothering to take the asshole's hand.

"Let just get this over with." I sighed and Sasuke held out his hand again.

I took it and we went into the restaurant. Sasuke had a reservation so we got to go before many people and I could tell some of the rich bastards were snickering at my appearance. No dress or even some jerlwery. Just a prince and ugly peasant. That how the storybook went. The waiter had lead up to a table, not just a table though. Guess who sat next to us?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun it's nice to see you." Sakura Haruno commented, wearing a beautiful pink dress with her hair tied up in a bun. Naruto faced opposite of her wearing a orange tuxedo. Once again I was left out, my outfit not nearly as nice as her's. Sasuke gave my hand a squeeze before he let go and we we're seated.

"Who's your friend?" The green eyes looked to me and I gave a weak smile and a horrible view of my braces.

"Oh, This is Tayuya, my girlfriend." Sasuke announced, he was trying so hard to rub in her face. Sakura gave a carefree smile as if it didn't matter at all.

"Nice to meet you Tayuya, you're a very lucky gal to be with Sasuke." I shrugged, looking away from the girl.

"Hehe, not really."

Naruto finally spoke up,"So what do you see in Sasuke?"

My eyes widened and I looked to Sasuke.

The asshole smirked,"Go on dear tell them how you fell for me." Bastard.

"Well Sasuke's looks got me into him but his personality was what got my heart." I said, remember reading those words from some manga I read. So why not just go with it?

"Aw that's so cute, you two are such a cute couple."

"Yeah, why not give your girlfriend a little kiss?"

Sakura shot a glare at her boyfriend.

"Naruto don't be so rude."

Sasuke found this as a challenge. Woah, this wasn't part of the plan. My braces could probably hurt the both of us but nothing would keep Sasuke from doing what he liked. Apparently he wanted to prove Naruto wrong. I looked to Sasuke with pleading eyes, I shook my head, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.

Sasuke smirked again,"Alright."

Oh God. I gripped the sides of my seat tightly, holding my body still. This was not happening. Sasuke raised from his seat.

"Really Sasuke, you don't have too." Sakura spoke, she saw my fear. I gave a weak smile to her direction for the attempt. Sasuke took my chin his hand, our eyes connected. My heart was about to burst. This was way too much. Sasuke closed his eyes as his lips reached out for mine, I found my face moving farther and farther from his but his hand kept my face still in place. I gulped and hoped for the best as I pushed my lips together and prayed that it would end soon. I felt nothing on my lips and I opened my eyes. Sasuke missed my lips, instead his lips were on my cheek. What was I thinking? Sasuke pulled back, his eyes opened and he gave me a wink as he released my chin. I was stunned once again and Sasuke did nothing but smirk at me the entire night. Oh, let me skip to the good part.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled as I slammed the door to the Corvette. "What were you disappointed that I wasn't aiming for your lips?" I gritted my teeth.

"No, It's just Ugh!" I stomped passed the gate and up to my door, Sasuke joined me.

"Well the night went great so..." Sasuke trailed off as he pulled out a wad of money from his pocket. He handed me a single bill and I looked to see it was a twenty.

"We'll do this again some time okay babe?" Sasuke said smoothly, he winked again.

"Yeah, sure but make sure there's more of this and not kisses." I said, waving the twenty with my hand.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say." There was an awkward silence for a moment before I spoke up.

"Well goodnight." Sasuke rubbed his neck, looking at me.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sasuke leaned forward, kissing my cheek again before turning on his heels and walking away. I sighed before shaking to my senses. I went inside, placing the twenty on the kitchen counter. I looked to see the TV still on. Eureka 7 was on and I wasn't surprised in the least. I was too tired to go up to my room so I jumped to the couch in the living room watching the couple on the TV. I closed my eyes, thinking of my little date with Sasuke. I listened to Renton's soft voice on the TV, telling how beautiful and great Eureka was.

For some odd reason, I pictured Sasuke doing the same with me.

Even if it was just for cash, I wouldn't mind it.

Yet that was just false hope.

* * *

A/n: **I really don't know how this idea came up. I thought about writing a Tayuya x Sasuke thing but I didn't expect this exactly but here it is. I hope you guys like it even thought it took me two days to write it. I read it over and realized that this is better then what I've written before. Well I hope you guys liked this little chapter and hopefully some future chapter will come for this so to be series. Well that's all to say then. Farewell.**


	2. Thats taking me to places

_That's Taking Me To Places_

"I activate my trap card! Rebounding your attack back to your own monster!"

"Oh no! This can't be good!"

No Atem, it certainly does not look that way.

"Hmph, I reveal a card of mine as well Kaiba, A magic card Giving my monster five hundred extra attack points!"

My eyes are glued to the screen, I'm watching a very old episode of Yugioh. I just can't understand the new series, where the hell did Yugi go and how come Kaiba wears a freaky helmet thing? Meh, What can ya do. What better to do on a Saturday morning then eat more cup ramen and watch anime in my fuzzy pajamas? It just gets better. Soon I'll run out though but I'll get more money from Sasuke. I hid the twenty in my letter box, I want to pay off the house and then have enough money to visit my parents. I'll have to ask Orichimaru for the location but I see them one day.

"Alright!" I shot at fist into the air, nearly falling off the couch. Sometimes I think I go over my head with this whole anime obsession for I was shouting at the TV.

"Cha! Kick his ass Yugi!" My body bounced on the little couch as I watched the character of Seto Kaiba lose all his life points because of Atem's strategy. Here let me explain. Atem used the magic card so his dark magician would have more life points then Seto's monster so the attack would fail...and Kaiba would get attacked instead and...am I boring you? Oh sorry, I really need to stop doing that. A knock was heard at my door. I groaned and and dragged myself to the door, why now? I yank the door open, ramen noodles still in my mouth.

"Yeah, What do ya want?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, I wiped my mouth with my pajama sleeve.

"Ha, Nice pajamas." I gave a sour look as I saw his smirk.

"What the hell Uchiha, It's morning! Surely your little girlfriend isn't on the move now."

Sasuke laughed. "Actually she is but that can wait for right now, Did I catch you at a bad time?"

I'm sure he was referring to my pajamas. I gave him a look, my glasses sliding down my nose. It was too early to deal with this shit.

"Not at all, would you like to come in?" I answer, gesturing my arm to the inside of the house. Sasuke shrugged, walking past me into the house. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for this. The door closes and I return to my spot on the couch. This isn't a pretty picture. Here I am with my legs crossed and my eyes to the small TV, my mouth full of ramen noodles. Then here was Sasuke with his arms crossed and one leg rested on the other, his eyes in a scowl at me. I looked to him and blink.

"Whaa?" I asked, my mouth still filled with a load of noodles.

"How can you eat that?" I sighed, oh sorry I can't afford a big breakfast for myself, I'm kinda short on money. I couldn't tell him I had nothing left to eat then the pity parade would come and he would surely laugh in my face. I swallow my breakfast and simply shrug at the question.

"I'm used to it, would you like some tea?" I asked quickly, not very good at pulling the lying game. Sasuke smirked as if it the most amusing thing I've ever said.

"Sure." I nodded, shoving the cup at the boy, forcing it in his hands.

"Hold this then."

I hop off the couch and sprint into the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and then lighting it's flame. Now all I had to do was use up time until the water was done. I watched Sasuke from the kitchen, he seemed pretty content with the television, such a quiet fellow. If the school heard that Sasuke Uchiha was in my house, the fan girls would kill me. Tch, now that's pathetic.

"So how was the ride here? Any fan girl attacks?" I asked, my oh so smartass comment.

"It was a nice ride actually, how are your fan boys?" He shot right back, not wasting his time to even look at me. I winced, Ouch. Asshole. I ignore his remark and return back to the couch. He held out my ramen and I snatched from his hands.

"Should I really ask what you were watching?" I laugh, Jeez he makes it seem like I'm a true freak.

"It's Yugioh dude, it's an anime about ancient cards games and stuff." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this as if this could anymore simple for him.

"So you basically watch cartoons?" I look at him like he had grown three heads.

"Japanese cartoons mind you, It's kinda an addiction." I admitted, squirming into the couch. When my uncle gave me my first manga, I couldn't put it down. I'd reading again and again.

Then I'd buy more and soon I had a TV and I would watch it. It was the only thing I felt I was really interested in, the only thing to keep me occupied.

"Hmph, an addiction to cartoons? You're a little too old for that don't you think?" I wanted to wipe the smirk right off his pretty little face but I had to remember that because of him I still had this house, I needed his money badly. So I let that one slid.

"With a comment like that you're lucky I'm dating you." I blurted out angrily. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're lucky you're getting anything for it, normally girls do it just to be around a guy like me but you take a different approach eh?" Was he comparing me to his fan girls?

"Woah buddy, I can't stand to be around you for more then a second, I just have a bit of self control."

He snorted at that. "Yeah, I could tell by your outburst in the hallway yesterday." He was on my last nerve, I just wanted to dump the rest of my ramen on his head. The tea kettle whistled and that my cue to leave the room. I place the ramen cup back into his hands and race to make the tea. I snatch out what the only tea cup I have and pour the water and put the bags in.

"Uh, So what are today's plan?" I asked from the kitchen, you could tell by my voice that I was ready to just jump in the fun of making Sakura jealous.

"Well Sakura's at the libaray today."

"...right."

"We are going to pretend to be a couple again."

"Would you mind if I looked at a few books when we're there?"

"I suppose not if you're a good little girl."

I blinked dully at him. What was he, my father?

"Tea's ready so come get it." I told him and he gracefully came to the counter. He picked up the cup and took one sip before he spit it out. I winced, it was that bad?

"Sorry, I'm not the best person to be in a kitchen." I shrugged, wanting to just hide my face. Sasuke sighed and set the cup back on the counter.

"I can tell, you eat cup ramen." He chuckled, his black hair flipped and his eyes stared into mine.

"So where are your parents?" I froze in place, I tried to think of what to say to that.

"Uh, They left." I said quietly, taking the ramen cup that was still in Sasuke's hand and I tossed it in the small garbage bin.

"They left you alone here?"

I quickly looked up,"Yeah but they'll come back though, they're on business."

Sasuke had a smirk on his face. "Do they know about our little deal?"

I don't think my parents would be at all proud of my deal with Sasuke, they barely are proud that I'm alive.

"No they don't." I answer truthfully, taking the tea cup and sipping the rest of it. No need to waste anything.

"Ah, that way it can be our little secret." I twitched as Sasuke winked at me, his frame leaned against the counter so our faces were closer.

I shrugged,"Sure we'll go with that." With that I turned away and left the kitchen to run up the stairs. "Give me a second to change for our date." I managed to spit the last word out. I quickly threw off my pajamas as I walked into my room. Throwing on whatever clothes I could find, then quickly ran my hands through my hair.

I looked in the small mirror on my nightstand just to check. Huh. I was wearing my Rukia shirt from Bleach and ripped up pair of jeans. Classy, real classy. I raced back down stairs back to Sasuke.

"Wow, you're surely dressed to play the part." Sasuke commented, just knowing by just my outfit that Sakura would go mad with jealousy. Tch, Asshole. I looked at his outfit, All black. Jeez, not a colorful person eh? I could tell by his ego alone. I rolled my eyes and took his hand with mine, I headed for the door.

"Whatever let's just leave." Once outside, I dug through my pockets and found the gate key and quickly locked it. Sasuke dragged me back to his black Corvette. We got in and I made sure to slam my door hard.

"Well someones in a bad mood today." Sasuke commented, starting the car and putting it into gear. I shrugged, directing my eyes to the outside of the window, watching as we passed my house.

"You're certainly very quiet today."

I shrugged again,"I don't talk much, just when you piss me off that's when the words nearly fly out of my mouth." The raven haired boy chuckled, he really knew how to make small talk. Such a go getter.

"So why is Sakura at the library?" I asked, the dead silence made the space tense between us.

"She works there, mostly on weekends." He sounded like a stalker kinda, he knew everything about the gal.

"So what makes you think that a person like you would go there to read?" I asked bitterly, might as well get a kick out of it. Sasuke's hands tightened on the wheel.

"That's where you come in, You get some books and I pay to take them out, So Sakura thinks I'm a nice guy by doing so." I blinked dully at the jock. Yeah, great plan such a genius.

"This is stupid, no offense." I said, only meaning all the offense in the world. Sasuke could be related to an anime character, I thought trying as much to stay faithful to my fake life. He was so much like Dark Mousy from D.. The looks, the charm, everything. Except he's no angel. I'd have too much damn luck. In the other half of my mind, I was making a list of books I could take out.

FullMetal Alchemist. Excel Saga. Zatch Bell. Sasuke would have to speed this plan up, matching band was at six 'o clock and it was only three. Sasuke's Corvette lead us to the more shaped up part of town, a bright and skyscraper filled place. All business. The black car cruised past stoplight after stoplight, making some stops for busy business people to pass the street along with hyped up school children. After passing more stoplights, the black car squeezed into a back alley and we found ourselves in front of a small building. This couldn't be the place, it seemed too simple.

"Alright Tay, Showtime." Sasuke gave a million dollar smile, giving me a wink, he stepped out of the car. Tay? I shook it off and kicked the car door open and followed Sasuke to the library doors. Once in we were welcomed by Sakura's bright smile. "Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you two here." I nodded to Sakura as my hello and made my way to the manga section, my hands taking shelter in my pockets. I'd leave the small chat with Miss Perfect to Sasuke, he knew his way around. He had it all under control. I must admit this was a good idea, free manga and cash for this date. Just great. My body hunched over as my eyes scanned the anime picture, name and volume number.

FullMetal Alchemist, Volume 5.

Meh, read it.

New Elfen Lied volume.

Hmm.

My hands shuffled, picking up book after book, my curiosity of the plot lines running wild to know. Like I said, Sasuke has it all covered. I come back to the main counter and drop the books with a loud thud, interrupting Sasuke'a and Sakura's little conversation. I smile victoriously as Sasuke pays for my books and I capture the books back in my arms.

"Wow, Someone likes to read." The sugar coated girl comments. "Meh, I guess." I shrug, ignoring my obsession completely with anime.

"I got her into those books." Sasuke interrupted. Ne? Sasuke got me into Anime...that's a good one. I quickly cough a laugh and Sasuke shoots me a look. I had to keep it cool or I wouldn't be eating dinner tonight. I shut my mouth and nod at his words.

"Yeah, Sasuke's a big fan." Sakura laughed, and pointed to my shirt.

"Bleach, huh? I love that show." I grin, well maybe pinky isn't that bad after all.

"Rukia right?" I nod. "I'm more of an Orihime fan." I wrinkle my nose and gawk at that.

"She's too thick, She belongs with Ishida then Ichigo." Sasuke was spaced out of our talk, confused by our geek language.

"Hmm, What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked and waited for his reply. It had to be good.

"Well I think Orihime belongs with that one guy...with the brown hair and-"

Sakura the laughed and shook her head. He had dropped the ball big time. "Chad? No way!"

Sasuke smirked and I couldn't believe it. Such a quick cover up. Pure fucking luck. I rolled my eyes and head for the door.

"Let's go Sasuke, See ya Haruno." I shouted and walked down the small parking lot sidewalk to Sasuke's car. I open the door and hold my mangas close, waiting for Mr. oh so high and jock like to drive me home.

"Things were going so good, why'd you leave?" Sasuke asked, returning to the car.

I shrugged,"I couldn't take watching you lie..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"It's the real world kid, get used to the lies."

I sighed, taking the first manga off the pile and flip through it.

"So how'd it go?" Sasuke smirked and hold a piece of paper between his fingers. I raised an eyebrow and winced at it.

"A registration paper for a library card?" Sasuke shook his head and flipped it over. A few numbers were scribbled in curls. Sakura's phone number. He got really lucky.

"She said we could hang sometime...as friends."

I smiled,"There ya go, now you don't need me." Sasuke kept the smirk on his lips and started the car.

"It's not good enough, We need more process before you're free." I sighed, well I could use more of his wonderful cash. I had to save from my house's sake. It would collapse soon and I would have to pay that off as well.

Passing house after house again we made it back to my house and I stepped out of the car. Sasuke followed me, seeming to have nothing else better to do. I adjusted the weight of the books to my right arm, to snatch the key out of my pocket to unlock the gate. Once unlock, I kicked open the gate and walked in the door that Sasuke had left wide open. Jeez good thing I don't have air condition or something, just another heap of money would go down the drain.

"Close the door behind you please." I said and placed the scattered mangas on the kitchen counter. The TV was still on, Elfen Lied replaying episode one. Boring.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Sasuke asked, returning to the couch, his eyes watching closely. It was when Lucy was naked creeping out of the lab, I'm sure Sasuke was staring at her body. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Uh, nothing I guess." I said and kicked off my shoes.

"Will your parents come home anytime soon?" I sighed. Back on this subject.

"No, They wont." I said and went to the stairs. "Don't come up here, 'kay? I'm getting dressed." Sasuke shrugged, not caring in the least. I dashed to my room and closed the door. I dropped to my knees and reached out for the box under my bed. I took the top off and flipped it on the floor. I took out the pen and a sheet of blank lined paper. I ran out of the good letter paper. I began to write.

_Hey mom and dad, It's me again. Sasuke took me to the library and I got some more anime books. I keep getting paid for this? It's awesome! I'm trying to save money to pay off the house, I might even get a computer so we could talk more. That Sakura girl works at the library too, she's into anime like me! Kinda shocking, but it's like you always say mom. Never judge a book by it's cover. I guess that's what Sasuke believes about me too. Well bye, I love you guys. _

I dropped the pen to my side and fold the paper and fit it in an envelope. Licking it shut, I toss it in the box along with the rest of my item and cap the box close. I push it back in it's place and finaslly keep my word to Sasuke. I jumped back to my feet and put on some black loose pants and an Ichigo shirt this time. I trail back down the stairs and find Sasuke at the counter this time, staring at a piece of paper.

"Still in shock Sakura gave you her phone number?" I sneered. Sasuke smirked and held the paper so I could see.

"No, just in shock that you have a slip for the dance." I froze, well that shut me up

. "I must have grabbed it on accident." I shrugged.

"You already signed it." Sasuke stated and I gave up the act.

"Doesn't matter, My parents won't sign it." I snapped."Why not, they don't want you going to dances?"

I sighed. "Something like that." I lied and went to the couch to watch Elfen Lied for the fifth time. Sasuke set the paper down and joined me.

"So who's the naked chick?" Sasuke pointed to the screen.

"That's Lucy she's an Diclonius." I said dully.

"A what?"

I sighed, he knew nothing about anime.

"A Diclonius is a mutant species similar to humans, born with two cat-ear-like horns and "vectors", transparent arms which can pass through air and objects at high speed." I said simply, as if a mere child could understand that concept. Sasuke just nodded as I spoke, not understanding a word. I couldn't blame him for being so confused, with what I'm saying why wouldn't he be? I muttered a silent 'owned' as Lucy got shot in the head and fell over the cliff into the ocean, already seeing it coming

. "What's the point of this show?" Sasuke asked, bored I guess by his tone.

"Lucy kills many people but killed one certain person that happens to be Kouta's sister and soon he finds out and they fall in love."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "That's stupid."

I sighed, he never understood anything. "You'd have to watch the show, it's pretty sad." We watched the entire episode in silence, it was getting dark and for once I didn't care how long Sasuke stayed, he wasn't much of a bother. We watched Lucy's flashbacks and Kouta's sad past in the episodes.

"See I told ya, Lucy killed his sister on the train and that's how it started." I pointed out.

Sasuke shrugged,"I still don't get the point but enough of this." Sasuke dug through his pocket and pulled out a fifty and set it in my cross legged lap.

"Uh, Sasuke you gave me a fifty." I said, he must have done it on accident.

"I know, that's for getting Sakura's phone number." Sasuke winked and stood up from the couch. I'd never seen that kind of money before in my hands and I felt slightly powerful. I was closer to paying all the debts off. "You leaving?" I asked, watching him head for the door. "Sadly yes but don't be too sad, I'll see you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"Tch, I can't wait." Sasuke chuckled and blew me a kiss before leaving me alone in my house.

"No goodnight kiss for you, I have to save these lips for Sakura." Sasuke said and closed the door.

"You asshole!" I shouted, about to attack him, my head snapped to the door. I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. Kami, help me now. At least he left although I didn't mind his company much. I was used to being alone here, nothing scared me since I knew every corner and cobweb in it.

I jumped up from the couch and went to the stairs, I scurried down the hall and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath before twisting the knob and entering inside. I glided across the room, passing the double sized queen bed to my mother's vanity.

"Do you need something Tay-chan?" I turned to the bed.

"No mother I-" My voice dropped, nobody was there. I sighed and turned back to the mirror. I haven't hear her voice in so long. Tay-chan. That was her nickname for me when I was little. I always wondered why they left me behind.

"Hey kiddo, something on your mind? You look sad." I sighed, feeling my eyes tear up. I quickly sucked my emotion up.

"No, I'm fine dad." I mumbled and looked at the family photo on the vanity, just the three of us. I never messed around in my parents room because I wanted everything perfect and in place when they came back. I could never give up the idea that they would never visit. I wanted them to come home so we could be a family again but that wouldn't happen. I liked having Sasuke over, to have some life in this dead forgotten home.

As soon as he got with Sakura, he wouldn't come over anymore. That shook me a bit but I'd get over it. My parents sure did when they left me here in Konaha. I could hope Sasuke and I would remain friends at least. I didn't have many friends after all. I just remembered I missed marching band practice, shit. I got to distracted with Sasuke. I hope Haku-sensei would mind, even with his hatred for the pretty boy. I sighed and and went to the door, leaving the room. "Goodnight mom and dad." I said softly and closed the door. I went back down stairs and shut the TV off, going to my room to fall asleep. I wondered what Sasuke's date for us tomorrow would carry us.

Hopefully away from this place.

Away from this world and away from these people.

We could only hope.

Huh, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

A/n: **Meh, I got bored and decided to finish up this chapter. I was in a Sasuke x Tayuya mood today so this chapter is done. Yay. Well I'd loved to see some reviews. I hope the chapter turned out alright, the romance seemed to speed up in the first chapter so I took it a bit slower in this one although there's not much detail in it. Sorry about that, well the next one will be written soon. Well that's all to be said I guess. Farewell readers. The next chapter will up sometime, I'm too lazy to write more of this story. Don't worry though, it will be written. Well Farewell.**


	3. I didn't want to go

_I Didn't Want To Go_

_"R-Riku-chan..?" Dark whispered, his purple eyes filled with shock._

My eyes widened at I leaned closer to the computer screen.

_"Dark...I..." Her eyes eyes looked away, ashamed of her action._

Come on, I chanted in my head. Come on!

_"Gomenasi!" The redhead shouted and sprinted away from the angel, tears falling from her eyes. _I slammed my hands on the sides of the table, groaning.

"Aw, God damn." I sank in my chair. Tch, some fanfic that was. Unless... I shot back up and quickly scrolled down the page. Blah, Blah Blah. Oh, lemon. Hmm. I skimmed through the words, my pervertedness just couldn't resist. Aha!

_"Riku..." Dark spoke softly and slid his hand in hers. He pulled her body into his and closed his eyes, Riku's teary face buried in his chest. "I'll never hurt you again..."_

Great. Another fanfic with a lame kawaii end. Jeez, Dark seemed a little out of character. I should give a bad review. I chuckled evilly as I quickly typed a review. Bad plot, good lemon. - **+AnimexFreak+ **I sighed, leaning back in the chair, I closed my eyes. My name is Tayuya Sound. I am a Otaku. I am a junior in high school and first chair flute in my school band. If that doesn't ring any bells then you might know me as the pinkish-haired chick "dating" Sasuke Uchiha. No, please don't get me confused with Haruno Sakura. The whole reason I'm dating the school jock. As well as the reason to get money from it all. So far I have thirty dollars in the small box under my bed, enough to buy some food for the rest of the week. You gotta love cup ramen. Since it is Sunday, I can be with Sasuke without the crowd of eyes of the many fangirls of his watching. I wanted no part in an all out war over Sasuke. I sighed, seeing the one minute timer warning pop up on the screen.

Oh Well, I told myself and scooped my messenger bag from the floor and pushed back in my chair. I adjusted my glasses and waited until the computer screen turned black.

"Done for the day Tayuya-chan?" A cheery voice asked and I nodded quietly as I passed the front desk to a stacked book shelf.

"Looking for anything specific? I can look it up on the main computer?" I shook my head and let my eyes glaze over the book titles.

"So then..." I rolled my eyes, Haruno's act to make conversation was pretty annoying. She's a sweet girl it's just sometimes her mouth should stay closed.

"How is the happy couple?" I blinked, I hope she wasn't referring to Sasuke and I.

"You and Sasuke-kun seem to really connect." I watch as Sakura gather bits of random books from the shelf beside me, a smile on her face.

"Sasuke and I...I wouldn't exactly call us a couple." I shrugged, blindly grabbing a book into my hands and pretended to be interested, checking the bind and reading the back.

"Well you two _are _dating, right?" Sakura asked, returning to the main desk where she placed the books down in a pile.

"I guess so." I sighed, pushing the book back between the tight line of the other books.

"Here's a tip for ya, Watch out." Sakura was offering me advice? "Sasuke Uchiha seems like a sly person, I know his kind, don't fall into his trap, hun." Sakura threw a book at me and I caught it and turned it to the front to see the title.

"Just don't let him break your spirit 'cause he'll surely break your heart." I rolled my eyes and let the book slip out of my hands and onto the floor.

"He's like an angel, Nice looks but sinister on the inside." I mocked, staring down at the copy of Dracula.

"I think I can resist his pretty face, Sakura but thanks for the warnings." I said and made my way to the door.

"Hey, It's a cold world out there." The pink haired girl shrugged and gave a small wave. I hugged myself as I left the library, feeling all the clear clean air leave my body as I breathed in the fresh Konoha air.

"Oi Geek, Funny seeing you outside the library." Great, Just what I needed.

"Piss off Kiba, I already have a prick to deal with." I shouted, looking to see the Sophomore leaning against the library's outer walls.

"Oh right, You and Sasuke, You sure are moving up." Kiba mocked, a toothpick hanging between his teeth, his fangs easily visible.

"Shut up." I argued back, what did he know?

"I didn't know you were going around the cliques, first the nerds now the jocks? What next, you gonna fall for me next?"

I glared,"Yeah, And what exactly is your kind, you're a burnout Inuzuka. A dropout, pothead, a worthless pile of flesh!"

Kiba's eyes burned a hole right through me, his fist grabbing a hold of my shirt, he shook me.

"Listen you little bitch, you really think you're something? Hanging around with Uchiha gonna make you something big?" He spat harshly and shoved me roughly to the cement, the items in my bag spilling out.

"You're no better then me." I slowly scattered to pick up my books and papers and shoved them back into my back. I reached out for one of my mangas but Kiba's foot kept it to the pavement.

"You still read this junk, man when will you grow up?" Kiba snatched it from under his foot and flipped through it.

"It's nothing you would be interested in, just give it back." I sighed, already used to being pushed and abused by people like him.

"Nah, I got a better idea." Kiba said and I watched as he flipped open to a certain page and tilted the manga and then he torn the page in half. My mouth hung agape in horror, all the money I worked for on that was being ripped to shreds.

"You bastard." I said through gritted teeth and jumped from my feet, I pulled my foot back and kicked as hard as I could.

"You know how much that cost! I bough that with my own frickin' money you dickhead!" I shouted at the school burnout, then I paused. Feeling a small drop on my head, I weakly reached my hands out to feel that it was beginning to rain. I panicked. I dived to the ground and tucked the ripped pages into the manga and shoved it in my bag then threw my bag over my shoulder and ran from the scene. I couldn't stand it. why this always had to happen to me, why I was always the one to be hurt. Grey clouds had already formed and it was raining hard. I ran down the long sidewalk and zing zagged across a street, receiving more snotty honks and yells. My breath kept steady but the rain just came down harder. Busy cars rushed alongside the sidewalk and splashed me with muddy rainwater. I sighed, wanting to cry but I didn't want an audience for this one.

I shuffled under a shop's canopy to blind myself from the rain.

I slid down to sit on the dry pavement.

And waited for the rain to stop.

"What the hell are you doing on the streets?" I looked up to see a black corvette parked along the sidewalk in front of me and Sasuke looking down at me from an angle.

"Are you...crying?" He asked, as if shocked that I had that kinda emotion to cry.

"No, I just...I was waiting." The jock smirked, a cocky eyebrow raised.

"For me to save you?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"No genius, waiting for the rain to stop." Sasuke sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"Jeez you scared me, I went to your house but nobody was home, So I drove around to see if I could find you." Sasuke Uchiha, your my hero.

"Thanks." I mumbled, dusting the back of my pants off.

"Well come on, I'll drive you home." I looked to the Uchiha, blinking like an idiot.

"No Sakura attempts today?" I asked. "Nah, You look horrible, I might as well give you this day off." Sasuke shouted as he walked to the driver side of the corvette and opened the door. Was I suppose to thank him for that comment? I slowly paced to the passenger side of the corvette and let myself in. Once Sasuke was in the car too, he started the car and air conditioner blew harshly on me. I jumped at first but then faded into minor shivers.

I pulled my messenger bag onto my lap and flipped through my things to find the torn book. I pulled it out and skimmed through the pages. More then half of the pages were ripped into two. I sighed.

"What's wrong? You rip your book?" I shook my head.

"Not me, Inuzuka." I looked down at my hand that held two pieces of a page, Sasuke began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I sneered, not so funny on my point of view.

"I'm not surprised to see someone like Kiba on the streets." I blinked, Sasuke was laughing? I felt stupid. I never realized Sasuke had a heart and knew what laughter was. It felt nice to hear him laugh without the reason to make fun of someone. Well Kiba wasn't exactly a someone after all.

"So what were you doing downtown?" I gave a sour smile.

"Just looking at books and talking to my good friend, Sakura." The raven-haired Uchiha smirked.

"Aww, how cute, you two are becoming close." I nodded.

"She warned me about your kind."

That shut him up. "My kind?"

I nodded again,"Yeah, She told me you'll break my heart but not my spirit."

Another awkward pause. "Anything else?"

I gave a small laugh. "She related you to Dracula."

I looked to see the frown still on his face. "Aw, Did Sakura hurt your feelings?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the car slowed in speed in front of my house.

"Yeah, My heart just broke in two." I sighed, it would be nice to not have an over sarcastic reply for once. I crawled out of the car and slammed the door, leading to the black gates, I pulled out my key. I pushed the gates open and went up the steps, I lightly pushed the door open.

"So what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked, closing the door behind us.

"Cup Ramen." I said, taking off my bag and tossing it on the counter.

"Yum." I kicked my shoes off and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Is that all you eat? Cup Ramen?" I heard from behind the counter as I began my search for food in the cupboards.

"Pretty much." I responded, I stood on my tip toes, trying to snatch the last cup of chicken ramen from the high shelf.

"Why don't your parents ever give you money to buy other kinds of food?" I paused, the cup ramen was lowered from the shelf and lightly shoved into my hands

. "It sure would help." I looked down at the small cup in my hands and sighed.

"Yeah, It would." I agreed and opened the package and started a kettle of water on the kitchen's stove.

"Your parents still gone?"

I looked up at Sasuke. "What?" The raven haired jock returned behind the counter and watched me cook.

"On business, right?"

I silently nodded. "Y-Yeah, they wont be coming home for awhile." I answered and peeled my soaked sound hat from my head.

"Don't you get lonely here by yourself?" What? Was this still the same Sasuke? The popular jock who was paying me to date him?

When did he ever give a shit about me?

"Not really, I find ways to distract myself ya know." I shrugged, my eyes practically glued to the floor.

"Oh, Is that why you like anime so much? It distracts you?" I looked up, my mouth open to answer word for word. The kettle whistled and I was grateful.

"You could say that." I spoke and shut the flame off to the stove.

"Well your parents visit right?" I swapped an oven mitt from the counter and lifted the kettle and tilted it to receive water into the small ramen cup. I set the kettle back onto the stove and snatched a plate from another cupboard and flipped it over onto the ramen cup's top.

"I mean really, Your parents just don't take off and never visit, right?" I sighed, already annoyed by the questions. I hit my fists onto the counter, leaning over to stare Sasuke in the face.

"Look Sasuke, My parents couldn't give a damn if I live or die, I haven't seen them in years."

He blinked, the blacks orbs soften slightly. God, I blew it.

"Your parents left you alone?" I placed my hand to my forehead, it was over now.

"I don't need your pity, Just leave, go tell all your friends."

"Tell them that you're dating a poor girl that not even her parents can stand."

I felt myself choke. No, not here. Not with **him.**

I bolted from the kitchen and raced to the stairs.

I tripped into my room and slammed the door behind me, then I slid to the floor and crawled to my bedside. I reached under the bed and pulled out the box. I flipped the top off and took out the paper and pen. Then began to write.

_Dear mom and dad, Things haven't been going well. I don't have much money left to support myself and Sasuke already found out about my secret. Mom...Dad. Why did you leave me here? Why did you leave me here to suffer alone? I don't wanna be by myself anymore, I don't want to be the one everyone gets a hit at. I know I can't change who I am but I don't want to be left behind. It hurts, Just to be here. I hate this, I hate myself, I hate myself for crying over the same thing. I don't think I'll ever get over it but why do I still believe you'll return? Well I love you guys, please come back home. Love, Tayuya._

I looked down at my words as my tears smudged the words. I folded the paper and tucked in the envelope and placed it in the box before capping it and pushing it back under my bed. I heard a knock from the door and slightly jumped.

"Go away." I said hoarsely.

"Tay-chan, Mommy's sorry for what she said." I blinked, the knot in my heart slowly became undone and my legs felt like rubber, not budging to move.

"Mom..." I whispered, then I felt the strike of pain in my heart once more.

"Mom!" I said a little louder.

"Daddy and I won't leave each other...We love each other very much." I pulled my legs to my body, hugging myself, I buried my face in my knees.

"We're a family sweetie, Please don't cry." Those words, I remembered hearing them on the day my parents first fought. The day my mom yelled that she was never married to some like my father, that they never met or even fell in love. My mother threatened to leave him, that she could find someone else, someone better. I closed my eyes.

_"Mommy, you don't mean that, you love daddy!" I shouted, pulling at her dress._

_ "I don't need you and I don't need that stinkin brat either!" My father yelled, pointing a finger at me._

_ "Don't you take any of this on her! It's not her fault she has shit for a father!" My mother yelled back, taking my small hand in hers._

_ "Then leave and take her with you!" I watched as my mother frowned and lowered her head, she began to cry. _

_"No...She was a mistake just like you, Kiyo!" My mom shouted, anger dripping like acid from her voice. I blinked, not believing what my mother just said._

_ "Mommy..." I said softly, feeling emotion overwhelm me as well. I slid my hand out of my mother's and looked to my father then my mother._

_ "Mommy doesn't mean that Daddy...tell mommy she doesn't have to go! Tell her you love her-" I began, trying to hold my family together._

_ "Shut up the hell up ya brat!" My father raged on. Smack. I fell back onto my butt, staring up clueless at my father. I clutched the fabric of my pink dress, the ribbon tied in my hair falling over my eyes. At least that way, he couldn't see me cry._

_ "I-I...I hate you! I hate both of you!" I shouted as loud as my eight year old lungs could yell. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the stairs, crawling my way up to the top. I tripped in the hall, seeing my knee scrapped and a small cut begin to bleed. I continued to my room and pushed the door closed and turned the switch to lock the door._

_I went to my toys were a box sat in the center of the chaos of smiling stuffed animals. I opened it to see paper and colored pencils. I shoved bits of colored pictures I drew of my happy family to find blank paper. I wiped my eyes with my dress sleeve and took a colored pencil in hand and began to write._

_ Dear mommy and daddy, I hate it when you fight. I don't want you to leave, mommy. Daddy still loves you, you don't have to go. When you go to grandma's it's quiet, Daddy's always crying when you go. I don't want you to leave Daddy alone. Even though you and daddy don't like me anymore, I want still want you to be together. Please Mommy, don't go. Love Tay-chan._

_ I crumpled the papers in half and put it in the box for mommy to read later, then I heard a knock at the door. _

_"Tay-chan, Mommy's sorry for what she said." I placed the top onto the box and pushed it to under my bed._

_ "Daddy and I won't leave each other...We love each other very much." The knocking continued._

_ "We're a family sweetie, Please don't cry." I sniffed through my sobbing and looked to the window where it was raining, I closed my eyes._

_ "We love you Tay-chan." I must have imagined those words._

I jumped at the sound of the loud knocking. "Tayuya..."

I sadly gazed to my window, it was raining.

I stood up from my floor and went to the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it. "Tayuya...are you okay?" I continued to sadly stare at the jock.

"I saw you crying and thought it was because of something I said so I came up here to see if you were-" I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Sasuke, I began to cry again. I snuggled my face into his shirt, allowing myself to give into the pain and sadness that had hurt me for years.

"Tayuya...?" Sasuke whispered, just standing still as I cried. A strike of thunder sounded as we stood out in the hallway.

"They're not coming back..." I croaked, mumbling into Sasuke's chest.

"Tayuya calm down." Sasuke said, lightly pulling me from him, his black eyes looking down at me with a curious expression.

"You didn't have to stay...you didn't have to worry about me." I said, wiping my eyes, trying to be the tough girl others say me as.

"I just thought..." I rolled my eyes, was this how he got to girl's hearts? Feeling sorry for them and acting soft? Well not me.

"I told you not to stay, I'm not really your girlfriend after all, you don't have to be my shoulder to cry on."

Sasuke smirked,"Well you decided that." I sighed, I guess I did. Just attacking the school crush with my tears of the past. Pretty pathetic.

"Yeah, Sorry about that." I mumbled, pulling myself from Sasuke.

"I'll just see you at school Tomorrow then." I sighed, stepping back to my doorway.

"Alright then, stop crying already anime girl." Sasuke said, ruffling my damp pink hair. I chuckled, swatting his hands away.

"Alright, Alright pretty boy just leave already." The raven haired jock laughed and reached forward to kiss my cheek before turning and returning downstairs. I slowly touched my cheek, God I really wish he wouldn't do that. I felt like an idiot standing in the hallway holding my cheek. I could hear him laughing at me now.

I sighed and followed downstairs where I had started making dinner. I flipped the plate off the cup and pulled backed the hot wrapper on top of it. I dug around my kitchen to find a pair of cheap chopsticks. I tore the package open with my teeth and pulled the chopsticks out, I pulled them apart and began to stir the soggy chicken noodles in the cup. The TV was off and so were all the lights, guess I'm eating in the dark tonight. I dipped the chopsticks in the cup, clipping onto some noodles and pulled them out. I looked to see a piece of paper still on the counter, I reached over and slid it in front of me. School Dance slip. I guess I won't be able to go to this one either, just waiting until Senior year. I'll be the only girl not at prom, oh well. Somethings you just have to live without. I skimmed through the words, shit. I can't afford to pay eighty dollars anyway. I looked down to where the parent and student had to sign. I blinked, squinting to see the lines closer. _Mrs. Sound. _I blinked again, nice try Sasuke. I snatched my bag from the counter and pulled out a pencil to tried to erase the signature. No luck. I growled, did he write in pen? I sighed and leaned back in my chair, I give up. I picked up the paper and scribbled my name at the bottom of my "mother's", I got up from my chair and headed for the stairs once again.

I lazily stomped my feet as I went up each stair, shuffling past my room, I stood before my parent's room. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see the room as empty as ever. Everything in place, my mother's trinkets still undusted, the family photo tilted from my visit yesterday. I went to the vanity and set the paper beside my mother's jewelry box.

"What's that Tay-chan?" I gritted my teeth, why did I always hear voices when I came here? Was my past after me? I shook my head, your simply crazy, I told myself. "Nothing mom, just something for the school dance, it's stupid just forget about it." I said, looking at the vanity's belongings.

"Oh, This is about a boy isn't it?" I continued to stare blankly at the vanity, my eyes trailing up to the mirror, where I only saw myself.

"No, No boys like me mom." I said and hoped to God I didn't hear voices anymore.

"What about that Lee fellow?" I stared at my horrid expression in the mirror, it was as if she never left.

"C-Come on mom, he's a creep." I said with a weak laugh, was I haunted? Was there still part of my mom that wanted to stay here? Ha, not. My mom wouldn't stay here even if she was offered a million dollars. As funny as that sounds, it's true. "I thought he was nice, why don't you give him another chance?" I bit my lip hard, binding myself to speak and to not cry.

"What do you know about giving second chances, mom! You never gave dad another chance!" I shouted at the mirror and I heard a weak cry.

"...Tay-chan I never wanted to leave you or your father-" I was crying by now. "Then why did you!" It was quiet then, mom didn't say anything for awhile. "I'm sorry Tayuya." I heard and gave a laugh about that.

"Yeah, Me too mom." I marched out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I slid down the door as I leaned on it. Once I was at the floor, I had my face buried in my knees again. Where was Edward Elric now? Where was Dark Mousy now? Where was my distraction now? Oh right, In a fucking book. I don't think I'll go to school tomorrow. I'm not feeling well. So what if Sasuke gets mad, This thing couldn't go on forever, I couldn't date him for the rest of my life. I had to get a job, If I was good at anything. I'm good at knowing Anime or making cup ramen. Yeah, there's something to be proud of. Do your best, My mom would always say. Yeah, she also said, Your nothing just like your father. Good words of advice mom, thanks. Maybe something well turn out before I have to see my mangas for cash. Or I could go up to Sasuke and say, Sasuke hiii! I just wanted you to know I'm dating you for your money and was wondering if I could get a raise. That would give him the right to laugh in my face. I groaned and leaned my head up against the door. I wish I had a second chance at this.

A second chance as a daughter.

A second chance at a job.

A second chance at life.

Maybe even a second chance at being a girlfriend.

* * *

A/n: **Okay, I finally updated. I must admit thought that this story was suppose to be just a one shot but then I wrote more of it and now it's already at it's third chapter and why stop there? Oh, well. And yes, This is an overdramic cheesy story and I'm proud of it. It's not really my best but more of left over talent from my other stories. Just a story to write out of boredom. So sorry to those who are reading this but it's not my best and I don't really feel like I'm trying when I write this. Well that's all I have to say then. Continue reading this over the top story and review.**


	4. Today in the blink of an eye

_Today, In The Blink of an Eye_

Did I ever mention how much I hate Final Fantasy?

No, not really. I hate Yuna for sure though.

Always lagging a level behind.

Don't get me started on Rikku either. Her ADHD moments and perkiness always brings thoughts of the overly polite and kind Haruno Sakura. The only sane person who could hold her own would seem to be Paine. So back to my point, which in my ranting of Yuna failing in a game, would explain my position right now. So I'm at a game store and being the cheap person I was, played a demo of Final Fantasy. Oh, It was epic. Let me tell you. After dying ten times and having to replay the demo over and over again, I got bored. I checked the clock that was up on the wall beside a game poster. Huh, almost time for school. Maybe I should-. Nah, I must get an education. I can't just sit and have somebody else win a battle for me. I don't fail like Yuna does. I sighed and placed the game controller back in it's holder as the game remained still at the pause screen. Picking my bag up from the floor, I put it on myself and left the store. Best thing about the store, three blocks from my school. Now it is April and pretty cold in Konoha and not being able to afford a jacket or coat of some kind really blows. I walk down the streets, passing house after house and running past street sign after street sign, hands in my pockets and mind in the gutter. Since it is Monday, I expect to not have a good day.

One, because Haku-sensei is probably pissed off because I had to skip marching band so I could go on dates with Sasuke. Two, because I expect to be made fun of after what happened on Friday, the day that started it all. Lastly Three, To face Sasuke Uchiha himself after I completely embarrassed myself by crying in front of him at my house. Now to look on the bright side. Umm. I'm getting paid today and it's not raining today. The bills for the house haven't come and the dance is a long way away. I taped the ripped page back into my manga. So yeah, All good so far. My torn through shoes made loud skid shuffles as I walked forward with my eyes lowered to the dirty cigarette infested pavement. Maybe Uncle Orochimaru could lend me a bit of cash. He used to worked with my father, after his disappeared along with my mother's, news of my parents weren't as active in his phone calls and letters. Although he still believed that they lived at the same house, were sorting things out and had never left me all alone. I didn't mind much. I would always tell that my parents were doing fine and that they were at work and much too busy to come to the phone.

I looked out of my thoughts and saw Konoha High before me. I sighed and walked up the small pavement steps that lead to the entrance and pulled the door of the school open and paced inside. Now Konoha High was much like every other high school. Geeks. Jocks. Assholes and Bitches. Otaku (population: me). As well as Sakura Haruno, so popular and goddess-like that she had her own clique. I looked around the student infected halls, looking to every direction I could be attack by. No Uchiha. No Sakura. I let out a sigh of relief and edge my way through the passing crowds, pushing through to my locker which as luck would have it, had Sasuke up against it. "You weren't at your house." He commented in monotone, standing up from my locker, coal colored eyes following my movement. "Meh, I got up early and went to the game store." I placed a hand on my lock and spun the numbers on the dial. "Should I ask why?" I sighed, poor Sasuke, His jock populated brain knows nothing of an Otaku girl. "I was playing Final Fantasy." I began to explain but a hand was held up and I paused on my words. "Forget I asked, I'm probably better off not knowing anyway." I rolled my eyes and pulled on my lock to set it free and pulled it off my locker. "Then don't ask at all, idiot." Sasuke sighed and dramatically leaned against the locker next to mine, crossing his arms and adding an annoying little pout to his lips, The Uchiha looked to me and I felt immune to his looks.

"Tell me Tayuya, Is this the kind of attitude that I pay you to display?"

I pulled my books from out of the shelf of my locker and turned to Sasuke.

"Oh certainly not Mr. Uchiha, I shall behave." I mocked and set my books into his arms.

"Well since your my 'boyfriend', you won't mind carrying my books then." I grinned and kicked my locker shut and clipped the lock shut on it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, that's so cliche!" The raven haired jock huffed and that only made me enjoy this dating thing more.

"You're the boyfriend, so play your part." I said simply and strolled down the busy hall, Sasuke following after me at a slow pace. Tch, Pansy. Passing through the cliques of the halls, I got to sight see. Jocks grinning at the sight of Sasuke following after me like a dog. Geeks eyeing me and I wanted to stab myself, receiving looks of shock and sneers of the sight of the two of us. Assholes barking in annoying laughter much to Kiba's amusement, I could see his eyes light up, setting me in the center of a stage. Bitches much like Temari, a senior who had transferred from Suna not so long ago, stood along the lockers with others, laughed and gave a look that made me want to puke right then and there. I swallowed my panic and then the top clique showed up and I froze.

"Tayuya-chan, Good morning."

I blinked, The pink haired goddess stood before me in the passing hallway.

The sunshine smile shaped her face and glimmer of pink clashed her body.

"Sakura-chan." I looked back to see Sasuke had finally caught up to us, he passed me and dumped my books back into my arms. My eyes glared at Sasuke's movement as I was left holding my books while he came to flirt. As my Otaku brain fried of anger, The thoughts of relate this situation to an anime. Chrno Crusade. Ah yes, Sasue shall play the part of dear Aion. Sakura as innocent Azmaria, a gentle kind younger girl as innocent and soft as her ability to sing and heal many with her voice. Although I'm sure Sasuke would love to kind nap her and use her to create a whole new world, then sleep with her. I wish I had a gun right now to shoot some 'gospel' into that black heart Sasuke kept beating in his chest. To play the dear role of Rosette would be a wonder, to kiss Chrno the demon and shoot Aion right in the head. Yeah, It sure had it's ups. Except when Aion kissed Rosette. Yeah, just a bit of a downer. The books fumbled in my arms. "Sasuke..." Sakura blinked and stepped forward past Sasuke and held out her arms to support the books in my arms. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be carrying those for you?" I smirked and looked to the Uchiha. "Yeah, he should be." Sasuke sighed and snatched the books from out of my arms, holding them in one arm, his other arm pulled around my waist. "Shouldn't you worry about your own business, like your boyfriend, where is that idoit anyway?" Sakura's face tightened with a frown. "Naruto is buying our tickets to the dance, Will I see you there Tayuya?" I opened my mouth to tell Sakura that I would rather cut off my own head then to go to a dance only to stand against a wall and wait around along with the other dateless girls.

"She'll be going with me, right babe?" Sasuke hugged me tightly against him and both set of eyes darted to me.

"Uh...yeah." I mumbled, feeling like a total idiot to not say no when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aww that's so cute, Sasuke. Naruto and I would love for you two to join us there, it'll be fun!" I gave an uneasy laugh, ah so naive you are Sakura-chan. I wiggled with Sasuke's arm around me and I was set free. "Well I have to get to class, I'll see you later Sakura." I mumbled and passed her by. "So will I." I heard the words flow out of Sasuke's lips, I sighed and grabbed his wrist as I continued walking. "Could you be anymore ego inflated?" I spat and dragged the jock down the clear hallway to my classroom. "You do understand that I'm paying you to date me right? Would it kill you to actually act like a girlfriend?" I sighed and released his wrist, it wasn't like he was acting like the perfect fake boyfriend anyway. I stopped at the door to my first class. "Look," I began and turned to face the Uchiha, my glasses sliding to the bridge of my nose. "At least I did something right, you'll see Sakura at the dance. I'm trying to make you look good and make pinky jealous but..." The bell rang and I panicked. "Uh, You're going to be late, thanks for carrying my books!" I said quickly and snatched the books from his arms, I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and then turned and ran into the classroom as the door slammed behind me. I leaned against the door and left out a deep sigh, looking up to see my teacher as well as my classmates watching me. "Thank you for joining us Tayuya-chan, Please take your seat." I nodded and trailed to my desk that was at the front of the class. "Hai Kakashi-sensei." Okay, I'm sure that you don't really care about English class so let me skip to Gym. That's where thing got even more strange between Sasuke and I. Worst of all, We had the same gym hour.

I hate Touch Football. **BAM!** I ducked as a football zoomed and smacked the wall behind me. Sometimes I believed the jocks enjoyed trying to hit me. "Oi, Throw the ball back!" I rolled my eyes, I'm okay don't worry. I set my manga in my lap and took the ball in one hand, I weakly threw it and the ball didn't even pass the pavement. I sucked at sports. "Nice throw geek." They commented and took the ball away, I sighed and opened my manga again. "Oi." I sighed and looked up at the figure who casted my body from the sun. Oh shit, It's Sasuke. "Hey." I said weakly and turned my eyes back to the black and white pages. "You're not playing." Obviously. "I don't know if you've realized this but I couldn't play a sport to save my life." He laughed and ran a hand through his raven locks. "Come on Anime girl, You can be on my team." Sasuke said and took my hand from the page and pulled me up. I stared at him in horror,"W-What? No really, I don't mind watching or even keeping score is good!" I was pulled into the sun and Sasuke lead me to the center of the soccer field. "I'm gonna make us loose." I whined as Sasuke let my hand free from his, he turned to me, A grin on his lips and a thin blue ribbon between his fingers. The ribbon was tucked into the side of my shorts and I gulped as it seemed I was the only girl playing in this game. Guys as big as Sasuke stood against up and laughed.

Okay, It was Team Sasuke which was Me, Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga and Sai against Kiba's team.

Well I was screwed.

Everyone stood in a running stance while I stood cowering alongside Sasuke.

"Ha, That's your team? Here, Your ball Uchiha." Sasuke caught the football with ease and smirked, Neji and Sai raced down the field and I stupidly stood still. "Go ahead, I have a plan." Sasuke said softly as he looked to me with a smile. Oh great, I thought and ran after Neji and Sai. We waited. Sasuke then threw the ball and it felt like time was racing against me. Neji caught it then Sai held it, My head was spinning trying to keep track. Damn jocks. "Tayuya!" Huh? I looked to see the ball coming right at me, along with Kiba and his team. I weakly raised my hands out and caught the ball. I blinked and smiled in disbelief. "Run!" I quickly turned and ran wit the ball cradled in my arms. "Pretty good for an anime chick, huh?" I looked to see Sasuke running alongside me. "Eh? What are you doing!" Sasuke moved closer until his arms were around my waist and helped me run faster. "Making a goal." He said and pulled me closer to him, I gasped, we were going to fall. I felt myself trip and the made things even better. I dragged Sasuke along for the ride and we hit the grass hard in a roll. We rolled, me on top of him then him on top of me, then it stopped. Sasuke ended up being on top of me, the only thing separating us was the ball.

I felt my face heat up and that stupid grin was on his face again.

"Touchdown." Was the only word that came from his lips and I shoved him off.

"That's five points for us." Neji announced as I got up from the tickling green grass. "Yo geek." I looked to Sai who threw something at me, I caught it in my hands. My glasses. "Uh, Thanks?" The pale Sasuke resembling teen smiled at me and turned his back to the other team. "Oi, Mind if we add new players?" Kiba called from the other side of the field. "Go ahead, It won't change a thing." Sasuke said back and I looked to him in fear. Two of our other gym classmates stepped onto the field. My face fell and I along with Sasuke spoke two words. "Oh shit." The golden couple walked into the field and the real war began. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Ready for me to kick your butt?" The blonde haired teen called as Sakura stood beside him. Sasuke and Naruto have been known to compete when it came to sports. Well Sakura, she's athletic and nice, Maybe she'll go easy on me. Or break a nail and give me the advantage. I shifted my eyes to see Sasuke smirk. I sighed, Well this will definitely put on a show.

"Tayuya-chan!" I winced as the sugar coated words were shouted from the homecoming queen. "Do I still have to play?" I whined to my 'boyfriend' and set my glasses back onto my face. "Of course! It's your chance to actually work for the money, Help me win this and I'll double your pay for today." I cursed under my breath and eyed the couple as they drew closer to us. "Mind if we play?" Sakura acted sweetly as her arm was wrapped around Naruto's. The pink haired gal turned to me with a smile but Sasuke answered before I could even say a word. "You're on Kiba's team." The two hands parted each other and Sakura stood before me as Naruto did Sasuke. God I hated sports. All stood in a stance as I stood still. The ball passed me by and Sakura knocked me to the grass within a second. "Ow..." I groaned and looked up at the gal who had me pinned underneath her. "Gotcha." She giggled, the pink strands falling around her face. "Way to hussle Tayuya." I rolled my eyes and slid back from under Sakura.

"Shut up Sai." I said and dusted myself off and whipped my lips of any blood as I stood up from my fall.

"Alright let's try it again, this time, Make a move." Sasuke called over his shoulder as his eyes looked to me. I glared. I could play soccer if I tried, I could also knock Sakura off her ass If given the chance. Wait, Wasn't this touch football anyway? Pinky was screwing with the rules. Or maybe just screwing with me. The ball was thrown and I darted from my patch of grass. Sasuke and Naruto came into view as the ball flowed through the air, both shoving and racing against each other. My eyes followed the ball and I took a ball had fallen into Neji's hands and he pushed past Kiba and the others, even making a gust of wind blow me away. "Oi, Give me the ball!" I called as I followed behind him. No reply yet the ball was thrown to Sai. Easily caught, The resembling black haired teen ran down the field and scored us another touchdown. I sighed and retreated back to my patch of grass. I mirrored my team, attempting to put effort into my playing. Kiba threw the ball and Sasuke caught it, Naruto right behind him. "Sasuke, Give me the ball!" I said, seeing as the other teammates had been tagged. I was ignored yet I followed close behind. "Oh Tayuya-chan!~" Shit, I forget about the princess. I could heard her voice not too far away from me, I felt the sense of fear pound in my heart and I ran like hell. Breathing heavy and pumping my legs as fast as I could, I caught up to the rival duo. If Sasuke would just pass the damn ball, Maybe I could-

"Sasuke pass me the god damn ball!" I shouted, he didn't even look my way. And then came another touchdown. I slowed down my run and my eyes looked to the dirt. A whistle was heard and our classmates retreated into the school. Naruto had taken Sakura in hand and left the field, receiving a small kiss on the cheek. I could hear the soft voice of Sakura comforting her boyfriend's defeat. The guys of Team Sasuke grouped around the star and gave high fives and head butts or whatever jocks do to each other after winning. "Hey!" I looked over to see Sasuke before me, slowly panting, he ran a hand through his hair. "We did it, We won." I glared at the Uchiha. "No, you won." I growled and followed after Sakura. "Hey, You guys played well." I said as I slowed to walk alongside the Sophomore. "You too Tayuya-chan, It was a good game." Sakura replied, giving a weak smile as her eyes were looking past me to Sasuke. "I'm...sorry, Sasuke's addicted to the spotlight." I mumbled, slowly deserting my eyes to the grass. "Maybe you should do something about it then. " Naruto said sternly beside the Haruno and I winced as the words were directed to me. "Now Naruto, It's not her fault, Sasuke has always been a showoff and things never seem to change that." Anger flickered inside me, Something about that comment made me uneasy. After all, Sakura didn't see the side of Sasuke I've seen. I stopped following the two, Sakura turned her head.

"Tayuya-chan?" I tightened my fists and glanced up at the girl. "Don't speak about Sasuke that way..." The pink haired chick sighed and turned her head away and continued on with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Tayuya, but that's just the way it is with people like him, He'll give up it all just for the attention."

I lowered my eyes, They didn't know. She didn't know him at all, who was **_she _**to judge? A cold hand slid into mine, gently pulling me along.

"Come on Tayuya, It's starting to rain." I let Sasuke lead me into the school, my sour emotions toward him faded and I just wanted to be by his side. I wonder how it felt for him, If he found out the girl of his dreams felt he was too self-centered to care for a girl like her. Which was backwards, He was doing this for her. It pissed me off. I slammed my gym locker, picking up my messenger bag and setting it on my body, I left the locker room.

"Oi." I turned my head to the jock, who leaned against the wall beside me.

"Want a ride home?" He smirked as the ring of sliver keys twirled around his finger. I grinned, Hell it sure beat walking in the rain. I never understood Sasuke, how he could stand the harsh cold blow of the air conditioning, I was nearly freezing my ass off in the passenger seat while he was calm and still with his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel. I kept my eyes on the window, shielding me from the tiny drops that fell onto the glass. It was so quiet. I sighed and turned to my bag, digging through it to find some solution to my boredom. Vampire Knight. Hmm, now there's a solution.

Yet I was only on volume two, I already had it out for Yuki x Zero, it was just so obvious and that Kaname guy pissed me off anyway. So cool and calm and good looking, my eyes lead off from the page to Sasuke. The Uchiha saw me starring and turned to meet my gaze.

"What?" I snapped my trance and retreated back to the page.

"Um, Nothing." I thanked God that my house wasn't too far from the school, the tension in that black corvette was suffocating me. As soon as the car stopped at my house, I shot for the door handle and made my escape.

"Well thanks for the ride, It's getting really late I guess you can't stay, Have a safe ride bye!" I said and turned from the chilling car, trying to run from the car only to slip and fall flat on my face. Ow...I weakly pushed myself onto my knees, my hands pulsing of the pain that had occurred. The sound of the car door slamming was heard and the clicks of minor footsteps came toward me. Gentle laughter chilled the air and I glared up at the Uchiha.

"You're such a klutz." I growled and splashed water at the jock. The black suited Uchiha flipped his hair back in an annoyed sigh,"That was uncalled for."

I smirked and got up from my fall. "No, This was!" I pushed the jock flat on his butt.

In a soft thump, he fell and the rain puddles splashed from the dirty pavement. I laughed. For what seemed like the first in a long time, I laughed until I cried. Sasuke flipped his hair and glared up at me. My laughter faded as I reached out a hand to help. Doubting my kindness, Sasuke slowly reached out for me. As soon as our hands slowly met, sparks flew and that smirk was on his face. I squeaked as I was pulled down to the pavement, falling on top of Sasuke. I gave an 'umph' as I met Sasuke face to face, my glasses falling from my face, I stared into the dark portals of Sasuke's eyes. He looked just as dazed, placing his hands to my hips, he reached up to meet my lips.

"I don't think so pretty boy." I said with a smirk, putting my finger to his lips. Okay, So I panicked a bit. You can't blame me. I stood up from Sasuke and paused in my steps toward my house.

"Would you...like to come inside?" I asked nervously, pushing my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. The Uchiha turned to me, a hand on his hip and unreadable expression on his lips. I deserted my eyes, I didn't want to think about his lips. "Sure, Why not." He said and followed past me, taking my hand with him. I could feel myself blushing and it freaked me out. Passing the iron black gates, I skipped up the steps to the door and unlocked it, kicking open the door inside. I took one single step and I fell. Fail. I was caught by the arm and I just got even more pissed. Prince Charming needed to give me some go damn space. "Careful there anime girl." He mocked, acting much like the old Sasuke I knew. "Yeah, Keep your hands to yourself pretty boy." I said and swapped his hand from my arm, making my way to the stairs. "I'm gonna change, you just chill for a second, m'kay?" I said and placed one foot on the bottom step. "Sure, I'll make sure to help myself to some tea and cup ramen." He said sourly and I stuck my tongue out at that. I raced up the stairs and into my room. I fell to the floor and pulled out the box from under my bed, flipping the top off, I took the pen in hand and began to write.

_Mom, I almost kissed Sasuke today. My heart is racing and it's a little scary, He's just a boy whose using me. What should I do? Dad, Don't be mad at Sasuke from trying stuff like that, that's just how he is and I know if you were here...you would understand. I also wanna say sorry to Mom, I know it's not your fault you left mom, It's mine but I hope you two will come back really soon. I hate be alone here, I want you guys to see how much I've mature, I want you to meet Sasuke...forget that last one. Just...know that I love you both so much. Even If this letter never gets sent, I never want you to forget me. Love, Tayuya. _

I sighed and looked over my letter. "I thought you were changing." I jumped and turned my eyes to Sasuke who stood dripping wet in my doorway.

"I...was just about too." I said and hugged the letter to my chest, hiding the words from the jock. "What are you writing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I sighed again. "It's nothing." I said and folded the paper into an envelope and set it in the box crowded with letters and wrinkled bills, then placing the box back on and shoving it far under my bed. I got up from the floor and turned to Sasuke with a smile. "Now get out of my room so I can change." I said and pushed the Uchiha out as I closed the door and searched for clothes. I put on some pajama pants and an old black t-shirt and make my way back downstairs. "It's really late." He said and I stopped at the kitchen doorway. "You can leave...I can handle being here alone, I live here remember?" I said with a deadbeat chuckle "I still need to pay you." I blinked and took a step back as the Uchiha drew closer to me. "I didn't do anything, Sakura didn't..." I tried to explain but who was I to reject free money? "It's not because of her, It's for you..." He said and held a twenty between his fingers. I slowly took it into my hands.

"I had a good time with you...Surely some sort of pay should be enough for that." I kept shaking my head, my eyes still on the twenty, unable to think of anything to say. A hand touched my cheek and a kiss was at the other, yet I stood still, my eyes looking up from the money. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I slowly nodded. "H-Hai." I mumbled and tried to shake myself of this daze. Sasuke withdrew his hand and lips from me and went to the door, I watched him pause. "Oh, If your ever alone...come find me." I nodded and he continued out the door. "Uh..Wait! I don't know where you live!" I shouted, shooting a hand at the direction of the door to stop him.

"Konoha Street, A big black house." He called and then his footsteps died out by the raindrops. I looked back to the lonely twenty in my hand and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, sighing. I slowly went back up the stairs to put the twenty in my little box. Death Note playing it's theme song on the TV, it grew faint as I returned to my room. Light Yagami. That was all what was needed to be said of Death Note. The whole purpose for any fan girl to watch. Yet there had to be a downside. Now, I love Misa with Light. Except Misa is just like Yuna, Another Sakura Haruno.

"_That's just the way it is with people like him, He'll give up it all just for the attention."_

I tightened my fists as I stared at the TV screen. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, for it was new day. Sakura was going to get hers. Don't believe me? Just wait. I'm gonna stand up for myself...maybe Sasuke. So Things are gonna get more interesting tomorrow. I smirked as Light showed up on the TV with the same look. I felt my heart speed up and then Misa attack him, the line went dead for my heartbeat.

I wanted to frown but couldn't help but smile.

And for just one night.

I could could say, Fuck Misa.

* * *

A/n: **Okay, It's been awhile since I've updated. A very long while that is. I'm sorry but things have been tangled up at home and I've had piles of homework stacking my brain. I know, I know. I shouldn't make excuses but at least this chapter's up, right? Plus I was still rattling my brain to remember the ideas I had for this chapter, It didn't seem to work out and maybe you'll see it in the next chapter. If that ever gets up. Haha. Once again, I apologize. I have been watching alot of Death Note lately along with Higurashi. I keep get getting distracted but I shall try to remain focused for this story. I promise. Well with all that said and done. I'm out. Peace.**


	5. I'm holding on to something

_I'm holding onto Something_

Shugo Chara.

Two words that explained so much.

The reason I stayed up late and woke up at 5:oo.

But not today.

On a lovely Thursday morning, I heard a phone ringing. I woke to strange surprise since I hadn't paid the phone bill and nobody had my number, not even Sasuke had it. I stumbled from bed and blindly traced the wall with my hand as I swayed down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and leaned over the counter as I picked the corded phone from the wall.

"Hello?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes, the weakness from lack of sleep made my body ache.

"Good Morning Tayuya, mushi mushi!" I blinked, Uncle Orochimaru?

"How's my favorite niece?" I weakly smiled with a silent 'heh', It was good to hear his voice but this late? Was he crazy? Yes, I truly believe he was.

"Tired but happy to hear from you, what's up?" I yawned and leaned my elbow on the kitchen counter.

"Well your cousins from Osaka took a plane yesterday." I rolled my eyes, Bunch of idiots, who could trust them to travel.

"As did the twins from England." Oh great.

"Uh huh, Really? Where to?" I asked dully, not giving much of a damn of my stuck up cousins. Since they were all boys.

"The states." I raised an eyebrow, The world would go to hell. "They will be staying with you." Silence.

"Uncle Orochimaru...Are you freaking crazy! What about Aunt Anko? She's still in California, right?"

A chuckle came from the end of the connection. "You'll be fine, besides your Aunt Anko is on a business trip with me." That bitch. I groaned, wanting to smash my head on the counter. Five boys living here plus Sasuke coming over makes six.

No, I have to keep him from coming inside. If the boys saw him, They would never let me live it down. Think of the finances too. I sighed, I guess I would just have to manage.

"Plus your mother and father can handle the boys, so you're not alone." I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Uncle." Thanks for the reminder.

"Alright, I love ya babe, bye." I hung up the phone, yeah love you too. Since I was already awake. I turned on the TV, Shugo Chara's heroine and audio faded back into color and tone. Damn reruns, It was an excuse to still hold viewers. Yet we still watched. Or at least I did. Since any dubbed anime blew, I watched the subbed. I could take the subtitles more then any other whiny Otaku could. Maybe some dubs were good. Nah.

Sitting cross legged on the couch, I watched the TV blindly without my glasses. Well duh, my glasses would definitely help. They were back in my room, ah that's too far away.

"Damn," I grumbled lazily, leaning my head back. Now I can't even read the subtitles. Well laying here listening to the mumbled audio seemed like a much fun idea then getting off my ass. I am so damn tired. I don't want to go to school, I don't want my cousins to stay here, I don't want them to know my secret. Alright, Must not panic. I sighed, jumping from the cushion, I went into the kitchen and set a filled tea kettle on the stove. Tea had to calm me down. Mmm and some Kukai Soma. Yeah. It's pathetic but screw you, Every Otaku girl has her moments. I yawned loudly as I went back up the stairs to change, There was no way I would be able to fall back asleep knowing the day I had set. Before I could make the first step upstairs, a knock sounded at the door. Seriously? At like 6:3o in the morning, a knock was at my door? It better not be the boys, I will hurt a small filler character from Yugioh. I groaned and rolled my head back as I trudged to the front door. I opened it to see Sasuke?

"Really Sasuke? At 6:30 in the fucking morning, Sakura probably hasn't risen from her grave yet so please just go away."

The raven haired jock only smirked, wearing a back tux and tie yet again.

"Get your shoes on, We're going somewhere." I blinked, he had to be joking.

"Uh, We have school in about an hour or so, We're not going anywhere pretty boy." I spoke dully, besides I haven't written mom and dad this morning, I would probably forget.

"That's the point, We're not going to school, Now hurry up." Sasuke said impatiently and left my doorstep. I was left with my jaw on the floor, was he crazy! We couldn't skip school!

"Come on, You too much of a goody goody to skip one day of school?" Sasuke laughed as he stood in the down pour of morning rain. I glared, No. I actually care about my education instead of a sport scholarship, you brainless idiot. This had to do with Sakura, I thought.

"No, I just don't want to run around town, I'd rather learn." I emphasized sternly, Seriously ditch class to be with Uchiha?

"Then I'll just pull you out of class." The raven haired sophomore said as he twirled the set of keys around his fingers.

Strange enough, I could see that happening.

And my teachers would like that too much.

Maybe I should...Nah.

It was enough trouble being with Sasuke anyway, Doing it for fun seemed like a crime.

"Oh Yeah, Yeah. Well here's an idea Sasuke, I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed and you...can make yourself some tea or ramen, or something. I dunno." I said as I walked backwards with my hands behind my head, eyes looking into the kitchen.

"Do the dishes, That's always fun and helpful." Mr. Perfect do the dishes? Psh. On second thought he was better off staying still then snooping around my kitchen. I raced back up the stairs and into my room, dancing up and down as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to a corner of my room. Need to go to the laundry mat soon, I reminded myself as I saw the clomps of dirty clothes edge from each corner of the room, some inside out and even some just fuming with smell. I twirled around the mess, picking up another shirt while trying to take off my pajama bottoms. Not so bright but I was willing to be that failing genius. Managing that, I picked up my glasses from the mattress's top and put them on my face, then falling to the carpet I dig under my bed for the box of letters never to be sent.

"You and that box again."

I jumped and wanted to slam the door shut. I needed to remember to lock that damn door. I slowly set the box down and slid it back under my bed. Sorry mom and Dad, Sasuke always comes first.

"Let's just go, I can't even do my daily needs without you bothering me we just might as well ditch school to do God knows what just so you can-" It was then he grabbed my hand and shut me up and I only looked up at the jock, that stupid smirk that played at his lips.

"Just shut up so we can go already." I glared and pulled my hand away, stomping childishly past him and down the stairs. I manually turned off the TV and tucked my key to the door and gates in my pocket. I swallow hard as Sasuke came down stairs, skipping school seemed a bit much. Besides Sakura was a goody goody, even she wouldn't skip school. Well she also be a bitch too, that side I have seen. I still wanted Sasuke to know.

To know that Miss pearly whites and pink hair was as plastic and as worthless as another other girl to throw them self at the Uchiha. Yet I wasn't that heartless to throw away all he had built up so far. It would all crash down apron him soon. Sometimes I thought as myself as Aelita from Code Lyoko. Okay, go ahead and laugh. Even if you wouldn't call it an anime, Code Lyoko is addicting. I used to watch it when I was little and practically know the song. Shut up. As I was saying, Sasuke would be like Jeremy. The savior that protected the pink beauty known as Aelita. It...made me kinda wanna wince at that image. I didn't want to always be saved. Yet it seemed Sasuke always showed up when I needed him or at least the pity car ride home.

"What are you staring at?" The raven haired jock questioned, his head beside mine, cheek to cheek, staring off in the same direction.

"My sanity, It's gone now." I sighed and moved out the front door.

"Ha ha, Your hilarious." I laughed as the door was closed, I dug through my pocket to take out it's key.

I quickly locked it and then moved onto the rusted iron gates that screeched at my attempt to close them together. The sound of children's laughter dimmed past the alleyway, It was raining again. The kids were probably jumping in the puddles again. "Are you done yet? God, You're like the slowest person alive." I smirked and rolled my eyes, pushing past Sasuke and escaping the alley.

"And you're the most impatient person alive." The dim flash of the black corvette's red tail lights edged the curve of my face and the dying night of Konoha. As I touched the passenger side handle thunder began to echo from the grey skies. I looked up, my glasses falling to the edge of my nose. Light rain was still falling but almost vanished as lighting brightened and flashed further then closer. Children scurried away like sewer rats from the loud thundering and flash of light, the sounds of screams and little steps filled the air. **_Honk. _**I jumped as I opened the door to the black corvette and glared at the Uchiha who smiled.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, receiving a rush of cold air from the air conditioner as I sat in the seat and slammed the door hard.

"Certainly was my dear." Sasuke said as he turned his eyes to the road and pulled the gearshift in drive and pressed the gas.

"So where are we going?" I asked, shivering and fidgeting in the seat that held the air conditioner's attention. Damn I wish he would just turn it off.

"It's kinda a secret, You're not afraid of thunder are ya?"

I shook my head, maybe a bit.

"Good, My dad used to take me here all the time when I was little."

The faint joy in Sasuke's voice died at the end of that sentence. It made me curious but a gut feeling told me to keep my mouth shut. I turned my eyes to the window where the soft rain slid down the glass, thoughts of my father stuck in my head. When I was little...he'd take me to a baseball game or the ice cream store or even just the park. Any place where an seven year old could scream and yell and have the time of their life. It was fun and I saw a side of my dad that not even most people knew and then he had to get his ass drunk after he lost his job then the fights with mom came and God, where'd it all go? I held my forehead and just sighed as the ice cream store from the good old days stood rusty and old but still standing as children and parents ate the frozen treats. I wanted to stick my tongue out and flick the little kids off and yell it wasn't fair but It didn't matter. They just got lucky. The broken and chipped wood 'Welcome to Konoha' city sign stood as we passed it by and we had escaped the walls of the city. We had left the city. I could get it through my head, we had left the city. Building, Big buildings were the next to pass and then stores and malls and yellow checkered taxis were flying by us. I felt like a small mouse, amazed by all this. I had never left Konoha.

Of course we had malls and stores in Konoha, I just never went in them. Even passing the Uchiha's company building we did not stop, Sasuke drove further until there was nothing left but grass. I looked to the digital clock build into the radio, It has almost been an hour.

"How far is this place?" I asked, like a little kid whiny but saying 'Are We There Yet?' seemed a little cliche.

"Just a bit farther, I promise." The voice of the raven haired jock seemed so egar to visit his childhood place and It was kinda touching that he would bring me there to it but what was it's purpose? I don't think Haruno or her boyfriend could manage to escape the city life even if they had to crawl out. For me the city was alright but the clear view of no buildings or cars rushing by, no honking or cars or yells of neighbors seemed to fit me as a life outside Konoha. It was like being out in the middle of nowhere, all by myself. Alone. Nah, Maybe I'll buy a dog. I pushed down the button to automatically lower the window of glass, tiny raindrops pecking at my bare arm. The wind ruffling my hair in the breeze and the scent of the damp dew on the grass filled the corvette. Then we passed a baseball field. I blinked as the car slowed and we turned into a dirt parking lot. Once the car was set into park and the car was shut off, Sasuke and I looked to view the setting of a rained out baseball field.

"We're here." Sasuke said as he opened his door and stepped out of the car.

A baseball field? I questioned, opening my car side door and stepping my old torn shoes into a puddle of muddy water. I shivered as the rain hit the bare openings of my skin, the clash of thunder sounded and I yelped as my body jumped.

"Thought you weren't afraid of thunder?" Sasuke's voice teased and I wanted to punch him.

"I'm not, I used to be scared but that was then." Another shock of loud thundering made me jump.

"And this is now, scaredy cat." I growled and looked to the blue paint scrapped bleaches that sat the Uchiha, rain glazed on the black suit worn and black hair that was dying in balance of the rain.

"Why did we come here?" I yelled, knowing Sasuke could be an asshole anywhere in the world to me, so why a baseball field?

"Well..." The jock smirked as his eyes were blocked my his black soaked hair. I looked at him in disbelief, here I was at a damn baseball field soaking wet just because Sasuke wanted to be an asshole? Was this him paying me back for Haruno? No, he did that with money. Well...he's still an asshole in the end.

"Well what? If this is a joke then your the only one laughing pretty boy." I yelled and he laughed.

"Calm down Tayuya, Come here." The raven haired boy urged a finger toward himself, I sighed and followed to the bleachers, stomping loudly on the way up next to Sasuke. I looked to him in a glare.

"What?" I demanded and his arm went around my shoulder and I was pulled against him.

"If your afraid of the thunder, Then don't hesitate to come to me." I blinked, my head leaning against his shoulder I could feel the water from the bleacher soak my jeans and the water from Sasuke flowing down into every curve of my body.

"You can't protect me from everything." I said, I lasted seventeen years without him I think I was doing alright on my own.

"Try me, I've save you a couple of times I'm sure I could do it again."

I pulled myself away from the jock in shivering anger.

"Look I'm not like your other girlfriends, I can handle myself without you or anyone else!"

**_Boom._**

I jumped and my emotions raged like the thunder.

I started crying, Okay maybe I was lying. Maybe I did need Sasuke, It was just pure luck that he was the one to "save" me in those times I needed someone.

"Tayuya, I didn't bring you out here to scare you or make you cry." I childishly pouted and wiped my eyes from behind my glasses.

"I'm not crying." I mumbled and pulled at my Sound hat that covered my head, shielding my hair from the rain. Sasuke chuckled and I wanted to shove him right off the bleachers.

"My dad used to bring me out here to watch the thunderstorms, It was how we bonded I guess." If this was such a special place to him then why didn't he bring Sakura here?

**_Boom. _**

The white graze of lightning crashed beyond the baseball field and the rain only hit harder from then on.

"When my brother got into college, My father focused on Itachi more and then we stopped coming here." I hugged my arms around myself, the harsh rain like syringes on my bare arms.

"I brought you to this place because...today was a perfect day for a storm and I just wanted to come here again with someone I care about." I blinked, he cared about me? My mouth was agap and Sasuke gave a sour smile at my expression.

"You're helping me out, I gotta care about you, ya little nerd." Sasuke ruffled his hand on my hat and I swatted him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your hands to yourself or save them for Sakura at least." The fake dying laughter came from Sasuke's lips and I squirmed, maybe I should finally tell him about Sakura's real feelings. I turned to the raven haired jock, letting out a deep breath to prepare my thoughts and words.

"Look, Sasuke...Sakura-"

**_Boom._**

I stared into the coal black eyes that had closed on my words, his cold rained on lips to mine. My thoughts went numb and my lungs were like cotton balls.

The jock pulled back and I was stunned with my mouth wide open.

"Let's not talk about her now, Today it's just about you and me." Why does he have to say it like that? Such a pervert.

"So I guess this is our way of bonding?" I asked as I pulled back into my comfort zone, my voice faded and dazed.

"You could say that." Sasuke muttered and he folded his arms behind his head.

**_Boom. _**

I jumped off guard and Sasuke laughed again.

"That's not funny." I growled as my ass fell into fresh ice cold water, my jeans soaking it in like a sponge.

"I think so, Besides if your scared, my arms are open." He teased and I could sense the smirk.

"Save it for Sakura, pretty boy." I snapped and wiped my face from the rain.

"Alright, Anime girl." After a while of thunder and laughs, insults and Sasuke being shoved off the bleachers, We returned to the black corvette. What seemed to be a sanctuary for warmth. Damn air conditioner.

"Gimme your jacket." I demanded, shivering my ass off.

"Can't, It's soaked too." Sasuke responded putting the car into drive.

"Can you at least turn the air conditioner down or off?" I asked, hugging my body again as my teeth chattered.

"Why? It feels nice and I get to watch you suffer." I groaned like a little kid.

"Sasuke! Turn the damn thing off, you prick!" Sasuke flipped a switch and the harsh cold air dimmed.

"God, You kiss your good looking boyfriend with that mouth? Oh yes, yes you do." I huffed and turn my attention to the window.

"You make me want to harm small children." I mumbled, crossing my arms as I sank in the leathered black seat.

"Do I really?"

I nodded,"Yup." There was a silence.

"Well, I must be a pretty bad boyfriend for you to want that." I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Technically we're not dating." More silence.

"Technically we are, I'm paying you to date me but still it counts as a relationship of you and I being together hence me kissing you."

I frowned,"Huh, I thought you just did that to be an ass." Sasuke smirked. "Nope, There was a purpose all this time." I smiled, such a strange couple we make then. I looked to the digital clock in the radio.

12:45, The boys should be at the airport.

Once back in Konoha, My heart ached as the buildings came into view.

Except we didn't end up at my house like I expected we would.

It was then I began to panic.

"Uh, Where are we?" I asked as Sasuke got out of the car first.

"My house." My eyes widened, Why the hell...would he take me to his house?

"You couldn't have dropped me off at my house before going to yours?" I asked, opening my car side door and then slamming it harshly.

"I need to change my clothes and take a shower, It'll take a second but don't worry nobody's home so you can just hang around the house...or my room." I glared, really?

"Whichever, Whichever is fine." The raven haired boy grinned as he caught my glare. Whatever kept me from coming home, I guess I was grateful. I trailed through the puddle up to the large dark house's steps then inside.

"My room's upstairs." Sasuke said and threw his keys on a table as he entered, taking off his coat and throwing it on a couch in the center of the room we entered, he went up a set of stairs and he was gone. I ran after him up the stairs. "Itachi's old room, Parent's room and here's mine." Sasuke said as we passed door after door in the velvet red hallway, passing pictures of a family through the years. The symbol of a fan on the door, the top half red and ending in white at the bottom.

We entered the room to see it clashed in white and blue. I looked around to see it covered with sport trophies and ribbons. The natural jock like room. I went over and sat on the bed, Sasuke standing in the room as he loosened his tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"Must you really do that in front me? You have a bathroom, don't you?" I asked, staring dully as the shirt was on the floor and Sasuke began to undo his belt.

"Why yes Tayuya dear, I must do this in front of you and of course I have a bathroom you silly girl." Sometimes, Sasuke really scared me.

"Then use it and stop calling me dear." I snapped and Sasuke just chuckled and left in a open door in his room, closing the door that sealed us apart.

How annoying, I thought as I leaned back onto his bed, the scent of vanilla trailing from the blanket and sheets. It wasn't long until I heard the sound of water from the other room, the swoosh of the shower curtain and the soft fade of the water. I closed my eyes, I needed a shower myself, hopefully the water hasn't been shut off. Hopefully the boys wont be there when I take that shower. Pricks. I kicked my legs back and fourth over Sasuke's bed, nearly bored outside my mind. Soon the water was shut off and the door to the bathroom was opened revealing light fog and Sasuke in a towel.

"You smell nice." I commented, opening my eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Obviously." Sasuke commented and walked into the room, dropping the towel, he began to get redressed. I stared at the ceiling, holding no ticket to the show that had begun.

"You have no dignity do you?" I asked the jock as he relaced his belt and held a new white dress shirt between his teeth, he looked up at me. The shirt was taken from his mouth and slid on his body.

"What?" I rolled my eyes as I sat up from the bed.

"You undress in front of me then redress, I'm not going to go gaga over your body ya know?" Sasuke touched his forehead as his dripping chest glistened with his eyes.

"I don't expect to impress you, with your standards I have already excelled you. Besides this is my room, you don't have to sit here while I dress." I huffed and stood up from the bed.

"Your ego practically oozing from your words." Smirk.

"Hn." I raced back down the stairs and snatched Sasuke's keys from the table. Once outside into the rain thunder met my entrance. I went to the black corvette where I left myself in and plugged the key into the car and started it, turning on the radio to block out the silence. In the passenger side I waited. Slipping his arm into the black jacket on the way out of the house, Sasuke followed out to the car and climbed into the corvette.

"And you call me impatient."

The car was sent into drive and it was a pretty quiet ride home.

For the first time, It felt like we had our first fight as a "couple".

Well kinda, we never have to make up because it all feels so natural to not say sorry.

Once at the edge of the street, we found the familiar alley that led to my happy home. The car's purr died and I stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke stated and I nodded, looking back to the Uchiha with a weakened smile. I reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks...for today, Sakura doesn't know what she's missing." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just get out of my car anime girl." I gave a small 'heh' and retreated back into the alley, walking backwards as I gave a small wave, the corvette just passed me by. The gates were already unlocked when I met in front of them so I scurried up the steps. I clutched the handle and turned it to find it open as well. Stepping into my house I found someone sitting on my couch, book in hand, draped in a black turtleneck sweater and pants. White hair in a long ponytail. One leg crossed over the other.

"Kimimaro?" I questioned as I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes, taking off my hat as I set it on the kitchen counter. The teen looked to me and smiled then retreated his eyes back to his book.

"Tayuya, It's been awhile." No hug, no I miss you. Kimimaro was always the mature one to keep his head in the books.

"Where are the rest?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Your room, I suppose." My eyes widened as I sprinted to the stairs and ran to my room.

"You bastards better not be touching my stuff!" I yelled as I found the twins Sakon and Ukon sitting boredly on my bed, manga scattered everywhere and what seemed like letters in hand. They looked up from the letters to me with a smile.

"Cousin Tay, what's up?" One spoke and folded the letter.

"Tis has been a while, how has our only girl cousin been doing?" The other said and I sighed as I entered the room and collected the letters back into the shoe box.

"Annoyed as hell since you two are here." I spoke, feeling the headache grow.

"Aww, We love you too you big nerd." They spoke in unison and wrapped their arms around me and kissed my cheeks.

"Where's Kidomaru and Jirobo?" The seventeen year old twins stared clueless at me as I pulled back from the hug.

"Kidomaru is smoking a fag outside and Jirobo is with him I think." One of the twins spoke and I turned myself to the door.

"Oi, Where's your parents?" Ukon asked. "Yes, Where is our aunt and uncle?" Sakon leaned over the bed, a frown on his face. The anarchy rebel dressed teens burned their eyes into my back.

"They're gone." I said and closed the door with my heel. I carried my box and myself to my parents' room where it was nothing but silent. I set the shoe box of letters on the bed as I sat beside it. The baby blue long curtains blocked the windows of the room but the knocking of the rain was heard and shown on the glass. I flipped the top of the box over and took out the pen and parchment.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_The boys are here, They asked where you were but I just said you were gone. They don't need to know you left, It can stay as a secret. Sasuke took me out today, we missed school but I'll make all of it up, dad so don't get angry I skipped school to be with a boy, after all it's only Sasuke. He took me to a baseball field out of Konoha, he said his father used to take him there to watch thunderstorms. It made me think of the places we would go together dad before 'it' happened. The ice cream store is still open after all these years, pretty funny huh dad? Sasuke and I watched the thunder, I'm still scared of it though and Sasuke thought it was funny, so I shoved him off the bleachers. Haha. Then he kissed me. I won't tell you what else happened after that, you'd kill me dad. It was strange, Sasuke didn't even want to talk about Sakura. Maybe he grew some brains in that head of his. Nah. Well wish me luck with the boys. I love you guys, _

_Tayuya._

I folded the letter and set it in the box. I sighed and looked to the old fashioned clock on the wall. Oh yeah, I was suppose to kick Sakura's ass today. Damn. Well there's always tomorrow, I guess. Sakura had missed out on something pretty great today.

"Oi Tayuya, We're starving here!" I groaned as I heard Sakon's voice yell down the hallway, his British accent trailing off his words.

"You have hands and common sense, make your own damn dinner!" I yelled back, capping the box and shoving it under my parents bed.

"What is this rubbish? Cup ramen?" I heard from downstairs and I ran out of the room.

"You don't like it then you can starve. I don't buy fish and chips, I have tea." I said as I came down the stairs.

"You don't **buy **anything it seems." Sakon said as he and his twin twirled around the kitchen to fix dinner. I rolled my eyes and looked over the kitchen counter.

"Kimi, you want tea?" I asked Kimimaro who sat on the couch as if he hadn't moved at all, Kimi being an old nickname for the boy.

"Yes Kimi try a cup, Tayuya's fabulous batch." Sakon mocked, ruffling my hair as he passed. The eldest ignored the boy and looked up and smiled at me.

"Yes, please." He said and flipped the page to the red colored book in his hands. "M'kay then." I smiled back and took out my only china tea cup.

"I'll fill the kettle." Sakon said as he twisted around Ukon and I to a cupboard. "Lower shelf." I said and placed the old designed cup on the kitchen counter, placing the bag in it.

"I'll heat the stove." Ukon said and went to the stove and turned the flame on.

"Not too high Ukon." I warned and I took on my motherly role for the boys.

"Alright grandma, I know how to work a stove, not too high." The British boy teased as a grin was sent my way. The tv was turned on and Dragonball Z appeared on the screen.

"Aww sweet, DBZ is on!" Sakon exclaimed and rushed from the kitchen.

"What? No way! I heard it got canceled!" Ukon said as he followed his twin and jumped over the couch.

"Don't jump please." Kimimaro mumbled not even wasting his time to look up. I smiled as I prepared the tea, the twins content as well as Kimi.

We felt like a family even if my real family had fallen apart through the seams.

I still couldn't bare if Sasuke saw them, especially Jirobo and Kidomaru.

It would take more then dragon balls to wish that from happening.

* * *

A/n: **:D I updated finally. Jeepers it has been awhile since I've written anything, It's kinda sad. It is spring break though and with all this free time why not spend it writing? Besides It's good to get a chapter or two out, I haven't died yet and I shouldn't be lagging on this story. Thank you for the reviews everyone! They make me smile. :3 So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, About the title. Yes, It has changed a couple of times but It will remain as Thunder. I promise. So review please. So is it only me who thinks this chapter is longer then the rest? Well enjoy the SasuTayuness. I realized as well that there are only three SasuTayu stories. D: Awww but I'm proud to be of that three! SasuTayu ftw! Well peace.**


	6. And I do not know why

_And I do not know why_

Okay, Right now I would have to tell you.

Sasuke was taking this dating thing a little too seriously.

He wanted fights and make-ups and kissing in public.

I was pretty scared to see what came next.

_"When Sakura and I get close enough, I want a break up in front of everyone, alright? After then, you'll be done working for me and receive a bit more of the cash that I usual pay you and I'll have Sakura, We'll both get what we want." _

That was what he told me, he seemed all confident and smiles about it. As for me? Yeah, Well I just nodded, agreeing to whatever he wanted. The next day at school was a bit shocking, I'll admit. Sasuke wouldn't leave my side, as if I was a mere child and would panic in such a big place. He held my hand, kissed my cheek, gave me that stupid little smirk of his.

"You're trying too hard." I would tell him with a sigh, breaking our hands apart as I went to my locker to exchange my textbooks, not bothering to even look at him.

"Well what do you expect? Sakura is bound to get even more jealous sooner or later when she sees us like this, it's kinda the plan now, you see?" The jock said with a chuckle, leaning against the locker beside mine, at that moment, his eyes widened.

"There's Sakura now." He smirked and I got a bit scared of what his actions would be next.

"Sasuke, y-you better not-" Before I could even give out the rest of my threatening words to the Uchiha, I was against my own locker, hands pinning down my arms as Sasuke's lips kept at mine. What. The. Hell? It was worse when I felt something run along my lower lip. Sasuke then pulled back from me, looking around to see that no one had actually passed by.

"False alarm." He called cheerfully to me and turned on his heel to stroll down the hallway like a true asshole could. I wiped my lips at my arms, Sasuke was really getting too into all this, using tongue and all. I shivered, Damn him. I then sighed, turned back to my locker to put away my books, what I planned on doing before I would get attacked in another kiss of death.

"Excuse me!"

I gritted my teeth, slamming my locker, annoyed of the constant interruption.

"What?" I dared as I turned around to face, Ino Yamanaka. The girl would always come in second place to the beauty queen herself, one who had to take away everything from someone just to be happy and I had a bad feeling that Sasuke was involved in all of this.

"How the hell is someone like you dating Sasuke Uchiha?" She questioned, shaking her head a bit to lift the fringe that covered half of her cream colored face. I shrugged with a grin.

"Who knows, Maybe I got lucky, that good enough for you?" Clearly not seeing as she didn't storm off like she usually did when she didn't get her way. Sure as hell surprised me, that was for sure.

"Tayuya~ We're friends right?" She instantly questioned, throwing an arm around me as those lips caught in a snarl fading to an artificial smile and I was no fool at all.

"Uh no, I can't really say we are." Wrong answer.

"Look, your going to get Sasuke's attention on me! Got it, ya little nerd?" I winced, how could she keep such a sweet voice while speaking like that.

"I know things about you, ya know? I rule this school and I won't have you or build board brow take Sasuke away from me!" I blinked, pausing in step, Ino walked ahead and then paused soon after when she noticed I wasn't at her sight, she looked back.

"Build board brow?" I questioned, feeling stupid in the matter.

"Ugh, Sakura of course!" Well sorry, I didn't know we were in first grade little miss princess of the rich and snobby

. "Yea, good one." I mumbled and walked ahead, tucking my hands in my pockets as I just wanted to leave.

"I **will** find things about you."

I heard the threat from the blonde in the hallway and I froze, thinking confidently as I smirked.

"Go for it." I dared and continued on, I had nothing to hide except for the fact that I was a poor high school student dating the school jock for cash. Yea, I was a pretty normal kid. Well the fan girls need to leave Sasuke alone anyway, I mean if I had people like Ino liking me then I would look pretty emo too. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Ugh, you know what I mean. Just if Ino found about my whole...poor thing. I didn't care about the insults or the abuse the school would have me suffer, I just didn't want pity from anyone. I didn't need help, I didn't want a fundraiser and I sure as hell did not want to be put in a foster home. My fists tightened as I made my way to Chemistry Class.

I opened the door and went to my desk, throwing my bag down as I waited.

"Eh, geek." That voice, may just be the only voice that would make me want to whip out my flute and beat a small innocent child repeatedly in the face. Kiba Inuzuka, yeah that bastard was in my Chem class. Whoop. De. Do. I tapped my fingertips on the surface of my desk.

"Yo asshole." I don't know where I got the confidence but damn, that surely twisted the face of the jock before me and I felt myself feel a little empowered. Looks like I caught a bit of Sasuke's cockiness, Ha.

"Cute, real cute." Kiba sneered and sat beside me, a smirk on his lips, disgracing every single person who could ever smirk and be claimed good looking. Sasuke would kick him in the face if he saw the ugliness of such a face.

"So the dance in in a few days, I understand that your not going, just like last year." I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue. And I suppose your going with your mother unless even she is disgusted with giving birth to a beast. Oh yes, I went there.

"No." Kiba''s eyebrows raised in interest as if he for once cared.

"Oh? Then who the hell would take you?" I hesitated and sank in my seat a bit before blurted.

"Sasuke would!" All eyes snapped back to me and it felt like band class all over again. My face burned in red and my self esteem crumbling like a building straight to the ground.

"You kidding!" The dog boy barked, laughing hard as if it was meant to be a joke. All I could thing right now would be how Sasuke would react to the news, maybe he was thinking of asking Sakura? Just a guess of course.

"Yeah, he's gonna ask me at lunch." Wow, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut could I? Kiba grinned and I knew then that I had started something big.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to see this for myself." He said and gave me a hard pat on the back, I winced. I was in serious trouble and I don't think Sasuke would like this at all. So I bet your all wondering what exactly happened at lunch, eh? Well I tried to pull him to the side and warn him but Kiba claimed dibs, taking both of our wrists in his hands.

Sasuke looked to me and I to him.

"So Sasuke, I heard that you were planning on asking someone to the dance!" Kiba exclaimed so the entire lunch room hushed and Sakura stood in the front of everyone, tucking a hair behind her ear as she only gave a faint smile as we locked eyes. I wigged in the grip, I wanted to run away and never show my face, I don't care if I had to eat in the bathroom again. Sasuke cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Yeah, I was planning on asking a very beautiful girl..." I waited for the crash, the exclamation of Sakura's name and the gloating of Kiba. I waited to be struck down and outcasted once more, I lowered my eyes.

"Tayuya..." That soft voice, was this where the break up began? Still I didn't look up. Fingertips danced under my chin and I sighed as he was face to face with Sasuke, my eyes trying to hid hurt as black orbs saw right through me.

"Can I be your escort for the dance?" Bam. As if struck down by thunder , I was frozen. Kiba was as in as much shock as me. Sakura's smile grew a bit and I smiled.

"WHAT!" Kiba boomed and I laughed. "I could feel eyes on me and my body was shaking.

"Yeah..." Was all I could manage and then Sasuke kissed me again and there was nothing but utter silence.

It felt amazing. That day after school, Sasuke offered to walk me home. I blinked and closed my locker.

"You feeling alright? For a second I thought you wanted to walk me home." The jock mockingly laughed and stood up from his leaning on the lockers.

"Haha, Excuse me for being a gentleman." I laughed at that which made him pout.

"Fine fine, Come on pretty boy." My hand was then en laced with another.

"Right behind you anime gal." I had gotten used to the glares and blank stares of girls in the hallways but one I found utterly annoyed by. Ino. I squeezed Sasuke's hand as we made contact and Sasuke squeezed back out of concern, confused and curious I guessed.

"What's wrong?" He would ask me.

"Nothing, just nothing." I would answer back and he would walk me home. Standing at the gate outside my house, just staring up at Sasuke made me smile. I liked being with him.

"Eh, Who the hell is this punk?" Sasuke pulled his hands from mine and I felt my heart stop, my eyes widen as an arm held around my shoulders, smoke blowing past in the wind.

"Yeah and why is **he** near **her?"**A voice spat and I gave a look of pity to my boyfriend.

"Sasuke...these are my cousins, Jirobo and-" I was stopped.

"You don't need to tell him anything, Tayuya."

My other cousin barked. "You're lucky we don't tell your parents your fucking around..."

Sasuke stepped up to my smoking cousin.

Simply taking the fag from his mouth and dropping it to the pavement, crushing it under his foot.

"Those aren't very good for you." Now glaring at each other the two stood nose to nose.

"You some kind of doctor?" Sasuke boredly raised an eyebrow.

"Hn, Do I look like one? If I was one, I would prescribe you something that would take care of your manner problem."

Kidomaru's glare harden. "Say WHAT!" This wasn't good.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, thanks for walking me home..." I spoke up softly and Sasuke's gaze snapped to me, a warm smile appeared and he nodded.

"Anytime, See you tomorrow..." I was happy enough that Sasuke walked off and wasn't pummbled by my delinquent cousins. I let out the breath that seemed to be held inside me, it felt hard to breath again. When I entered the house the door was slammed and I winced.

"Who the fuck is that!" I blinked and turned to Kidomaru. I bit my tongue to blurt it was my boyfriend.

"If he's your friend then he's not anymore. In fact next time I see him, He's dead." I weakly laughed, he was joking. You could easily tell that he was. A part of me didn't and I knew that.

"Understand?" I sighed and nodded, throwing my messenger bag down as I began to trudge to me room, passing the twins on the couch as a loud anime was playing, Kimi was no where in sight as he was probably in his own world reading. I sighed and stomped up the stairs and went to my door, as I reached for the knob, I hear a faint humming. I looked down the hall to find nothing but I felt a feeling pulling to my parents room.

Halfway down the hall, I found it to be a woman's voice.

I felt my heart pound and my head repeat over and over again that my mother was gone. She did not care about me. All this was an illusion. I went the door and the humming did not stop but once my fingertips touched the knob, silence greeted me. I could hear my breathing hesitate as I turned the door and found a face turn to me, a ghost face in unison with another. Kimi smiled to me.

"Hello Tay-chan." At that very moment, I was choked up with emotion and thought. I felt as if I would scream.

"Kimi...why are you in here?" The eldest of my cousins blinked and simply shrugged, standing up from the bed as he led his eyes back onto his book.

"I did not know I wasn't aloud in." No one was allowed in. This room messed with the mind or maybe it was all just my imagination.

"If you want, I can leave." Kimi's ghost like voice spoke and as if like a silent breeze, he swept past me and left.

_"Just leave! Take that damn brat with you!"_ I turned my head to the carpet and kept my hand on the knob, tightening my grip as I slowly left the room and closed the door shut. I felt a rumble in my stomach and found out that I hadn't eaten a thing today. I went to the stairs and fled to the kitchen. I checked every cupboard and found it to be empty. I guess tea would be okay too. Yet the bags were missing. I blinked, it slowly gained access through my thick skull that I was out of food. At first it didn't disturb me, then I was thrown into panic. Instantly the phone rang and I jumped.

"Oi get that will you?" A twin called from the couch, ramming his shoulder into the other.

"Me? Why me! Get off your arse and get it!" I bit my lip and reached to pick it up myself. Jirobo groaned at the argument of the twins.

"Ugh. I need another cigarette if I'ma deal with this shit any longer." Kidomaru snicked and nodded to agree.

"Hello?" I asked and heard my uncle's voice.

"Tayuya, my favorite niece! How's it holding up with all the boys? Good, good! I'm glad everyone's settled! Where's that brother of mine at?"

I froze. "He's uh..." The twins stopped in their wrestling match, Ukon on top of Sakon, pinning him down on the couch as his twin struggled.

"Ow! Grr, I'm tellin' Uncle Kiyo!" He yelled as he squirmed.

"Do it ya brat, I dare you!" Shit.

"He's still away, he's with mom." I spoke through the line.

"Still? Ahaha, those lovebirds, looks like you'll be stuck with the boys for awhile longer or just until I make a little visit." A visit? No. No.

"Yeah, sounds great." Smooth. Okay, so I was digging at my own grave and I knew this very well. Yet lying seemed to help so far, so why stop now. I hung up soon through the phone call for two reason. One, So the bill wouldn't sky rocket just so Orchimaru could talk about random things of his job and how Anko was. Two, So I didn't have to lie a bit more. I groaned, crossing my arms on the kitchen counter as I set my head down. I jumped as the phone rang again. Mother fucker. I reached for the phone and set it to my ear.

"What?" Boom, my heartbeat was racing.

"Tayuya? Hey baby." Perfect.

"Sasuke? Why the hell are you calling my house...wait, how do you know this number? Just, never mind. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you how lovely you are."

"Okay, Did you jack Sakura's phone line to this connection?" Silence.

"No, I didn't. What kind of person would I be! I'm a lover not creeper." He said as if he was given the biggest insult of his life. Psh, Drama Queen. I continued to hit my head on the counter.

"Of course, How dare me." Remind me again why I'm dating such a snobby jerk? Cash, oh yeah.

"So When are you gonna pay me, Uchiha?" I blurted annoyed of words he's probably told millions of girls already.

"Yeah, About that." I could tell how smooth those words came from his lips that a smirk was beginning to grow on the other line. That worried me. Before I could figure out what to ask of that, a know was at the door. The twins then fought their way to the door and I looked over my shoulder out of mere curiosity.

"Tayuya-chan!~ My angel!" Shit. "Tayuya?" Sasuke's voice questioned cutely confused.

"Who was that?" Acting as if I was cheating on him. I groaned, I knew who was here. I dreaded hearing that voice. The reason for the pounding on door of the girl's bathroom as I just wanted to shun myself of the world, hugging my legs close as if to become as small as possible and disappear.

"I'll call you back Sasuke." I mumbled into the phone and hung up to run to the door. The expression on Ukon and Sakon's face were blank, staring outside of the door to the tall bowl cut teen, wearing glasses just like mine, jeans, Chuck Taylor's on his feet and the biggest eyebrows I've even know to see in my life. Rock Lee, my old boyfriend, stood at my doorstep.

A large bouquet of flowers in his hands, they were instantly shoved at my face.

"Tayuya! My love, I have come to ask you to the dance and once again we can love each other as we were meant too!~" The twins snicked and I stared, jaw dropped in shock. The hateful comments and tears of memories of that dead old relationship with Lee came back to me and anger stirred and soon boiled in my veins.

"Lee, I'm with Sasuke now. Haven't you heard the rumors and weren't you at lunch today? He asked me to the dance! I'm not that stupid loner that has to eat in the girl's bathroom anymore, I love Sasuke and I wouldn't let you ruin this! I...I've always hated you!" Lee's face dropped and my hands were already shaking, soon pity changed all that. For a second, I thought he would actually cry.

"Wahh!~ How could this be? Tayuya, my love, I'll win your heart yet!" I blinked and then an annoyed expression crossed my face.

"You were always so immature, I can't believe I ever dated you!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face. The twins looked to me with a unison smirk. I glared to them and stomped to my room.

"Don't say anything at all." I warned and stopped at the top of the stairs to see that I still had the flowers in my grip. Sighing, I had mixed ideas of what to do with them. I examined them and found a card, In fancy writing it was my name and noted that it was from Lee. I raised an eye as I found writing on the back, turning the card over it read: _Dear Tayuya, I found all I needed. _I blinked and I felt my stomach twist as in big bold curvy letters was the Yamanaka Florists Inc. Shit. Ino couldn't know anything right? After all, Lee didn't tell her. I noticed my hands shaking.

I dropped the flowers to the floor.

Walking like the undead, I passed my bedroom door and went back to my parents room. I didn't feel like writing anyone tonight and I wanted comfort from anything, even if it was painful. I opened the door without hesitation and hear the sounds faintly swarm the dark bedroom. Children's laughter, small chatter between a female and male voice, crashes, yells and crying. I went to the bed and and sat myself down. That night, It rained, more like down poured but still rain all the same. I didn't want to go to school, I already had eyes of the student body on me because of Sasuke. For once in my life, I didn't know what to do. Usually I'd give up or not even try but when I thought about my situation, all that clouded my mind was black. Alright, I had to think positive. I lifted my hand to touch my lips with my fingertips. Happy things never really came to me. Ugh. So what's on tomorrow's agenda? Marching Band practice, Library, Sasuke dragging me on a date most likely. Hm, Then Friday was the football game and Saturday would be the dance. Great. I could feel my stomach lightly lift as I breathed out and then in once again, staring up at the white ceiling. The faint melody of a child's lullaby played and a crash of thunder split a chord as if to act as an uneven rhythm. Have you ever watched an anime called Soul Eater? It stars a pretty girl named Maka and her partner Soul, they absolutely belong together. They need each other to slay demons. Alone, it seems as if they're useless. Maybe that is how Sasuke and I fit. Alone...We're useless?

My hand crushed the covers on the bed in a tight grip. **_Boom. _**I remember when Sasuke took me to the baseball field.

_"My dad used to bring me out here to watch the thunderstorms, It was how we bonded I guess."_

That's what he told me.

_"... I just wanted to come here again with someone I care about." _

Now that I thought about it, I did care for Sasuke too. I guess. The school dance was coming up and I would probably tell Sasuke that I wont go. I didn't have a dress and why would he really wanna go with me anyway. Ugh, It sucks to be in high school. **_Boom. _**A jolt shook my body as it held the fear of thunder. I should have been used to it. Living in such a big house alone for so many years, you would think if I could handle the loneliness then I could handle the little thing of thunder. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to rest. Well until the door was kicked open and my eyes shot up, my body awake.

"Tayuya, Phone for ya." Ukon called, his twin beside him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he leaned against him.

"Yeah, Some gal named Sakura, wants to know if your home." **_Boom. _**What could Sakura want for me? For what seemed like the millionth time today, I trudged down stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I could see the smile on the goddess from the other line.

"Tayuya? Hello, It's Sakura." As if I didn't know already.

"Hey, What's up?" I answered. A giggle.

"Nothing, Just wondering if you have any plans to go dress shopping? Maybe we could go together?" Bad Idea. No. No way in hell. Fuck. Fuck.

"You can bring Sasuke too." The image of Sasuke scowling at me popped into my head if I didn't take this chance for him.

"Uh...Alright."

I blinked, knowing the grave I dug would only continue to carve further into the ground. It would all crash and burn when this was all over.

"I'll bring Naruto-kun too then, Cha! I'm so excited!" I never thought so much energy could be crammed into a small figure of the high school girl.

"Then tomorrow?" I blinked once more in utter confusion. What was tomorrow again? Hm. Thursday. Shit. Tonight was Marching Band practice. Haku was bound to kill me. Well I still had the rest of tonight to look over my music and shit.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered with a sigh.

"Alright, then I shall see you tomorrow after school Tayuya, wanna do lunch too? Hm? Tayuya?" I kept nodding off to tell you the truth and soon the phone found it's way to the receiver and all was at peace as I laid my head on the counter and soon I think I even fell asleep there. My dreams seemed peaceful and content with Sasuke and I smiled at that. No worries of Ino or even my messed up family came into play or even the symbol of Sasuke's affection, Sakura Haruno. I wish it would always be like that. Yeah. Soon through those dreams, Sasuke would vanish but still the smile never left my face.

For I knew he would come back for me.

Right?

* * *

A/N:** Finally an update in what seemed like a long time. I believe this chapter was pretty good but it's what you review that proves it. =)**


	7. I tried

_I tried_

School went as the usual.

Sasuke waited at my locker in the morning.

I put my books away and headed to class.

Before I could enter the classroom, Sasuke stopped me.

"So are you really going to the dance? I mean, yeah I'm still willing to pay you but..." The raven haired boy trailed off as his coal colored eyes looked to the floor of the dirty tiled hallway we stood within. Why was there emotion in his voice, was he pitying me? Was Sakura around or something. I shifted my eyes but there was nobody, nobody but us.

"Of course," I heard my voice call to him, hugging my books tight against my chest, I looked to him from behind my glasses.

"After all, what better way to capture your dream girl once and for all?" I said with a weakened smile. What better way to leave me behind? I bit my tongue at that thought. Sasuke mirrored my expression and moved his form from the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I quickly spoke up as the thought hit, walking backwards into my band class.

"Sakura invited us for dress shopping and lunch." The jock blinked, almost shocked that I would have made certain "plans" to help him.

"No thanks necessary." I told him in a mumble and shut the door to separated us, sticking my tongue out at him as I victoriously turned and continued to my first chair spot.

"Tayuya, I'm happy to see you in class." I winced at the stern voice, Haku didn't hold that kind smile like he usually did, well he didn't hold it toward me.

"Good morning, sensei." I said and sat in my chair as the minute bell rang, throwing my books under my chair as I kept my flute case in my lap, beginning to put the instrument together.

"You missed practice." Somehow, that was bound to come up.

"Yeah, I forgot..." I mumbled and kept my eyes low on my flute.

"Have you memorized your music." I nodded. The smile slightly showed, at least he wouldn't be completely disappointed. Good.

"At least that Uchiha boy hasn't gone completely to your head." I heard my music teacher mumble and still in silence, I nodded. Yeah, at least that hasn't happened. The day went by slow so I'll skip to the good parts. Lunch time came around and Sasuke always found me at my locker.

"I'm going to the library." I told him, even though the school library wasn't much and the thought of finding a manga was one to a million, it was better then holding everyone's attention in the lunch room. Yet I'll admit, I kinda liked it, at first people barely looked at me and now. Well now, I was that nerdy girl that Sasuke dated, I was Tayuya Sound and every girl in school knew my name now.

"Alright." Sasuke said with a nod and slid his hand into mine as I locked my locker and we headed down the hall. I had gotten used to the glares everywhere we went. Whether it be the halls or even on the streets. It was all the same. Hey, look at the geek, what's she doing with such a handsome guy as that?

"I just don't get you."

I told Sasuke as I browsed the books on the shelves, ones so old that they haven't been checked out in forever. Boring history books and teenage vampire books. I wrinkled my nose at that, my eyes hard on the titles as Sasuke was beside me, leaning against one of the smaller shelves. I could tell he was raising an eyebrow at me, questioning my words to him. To buy time to not explain myself, I grabbed books at random and move to an empty table at the back of the library. Sasuke followed naturally and I plopped myself down and opened the book, Sasuke sat on the other side of the table and watched me. I stared down hard at the words on the pages, ignoring him. After a while I looked up and he tilted his head as he blinked again.

"Why are you staring me?" It came out harsher then it should have.

"Why did you say that earlier?" He asked and I sighed. I slammed the book down hard on the table, I almost smirked as I saw Sasuke jump.

"I still don't understand, why you're doing all this." I mean to hiss it but it came out so quiet, I forgot I was even speaking.

"Using me to get to Sakura, you could get her on your own, I hold no worth..." The coal eyes widened at my words.

"I'm different, that's all you tell me. I'm something nobody has because nobody wants me, Sasuke..." I felt my glasses slip from my face.

"That's not true." I flickered my eyes from the table to him, finding my glasses in his hands.

"You're something nobody else has because I have you..." He said with a smile, tilting his head so bits of black hair shifted beside his face. He looked me dead in the eyes when he spoke to me, it felt real, as if I could believe him, every single word.

"You always over look the point." Sasuke mumbled as he then looked down to my glasses in his hands.

"Everything goes over your head and I wish you could just see what I'm doing." I blinked, he always knew how to confuse me. The jock set the glasses before his face, sliding them on to intake his features. "After all, I could be trying to get your heart and you wouldn't even know it." Somehow without realizing it, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away. Sasuke grinned like the dork he looked like as his head tilted more.

"Can I have my glasses back now?" I muttered, giving him a small glance. Sasuke leaned over the table at me, pulling the glasses off, he lightly kissed my lips as he withdrew and set the glasses back on my face, that dumb smirk on his face.

"Why do you do that?" I groaned and closed my book shut.

"Mainly cause of your expression," He laughed as the bell rang and lunch was over.

"The way I can always make you blush and the fact we're dating?" I sighed and tossed the useless history book at him as I stood up, ignoring his comments so they wouldn't stick in my head like the others did.

"Yeah whatever, ya walking me to class or what, Romeo?"

Class was boring as usual, the only entertaining thing I did was carve my name into one of the desks, well I thought about it. The last thing I needed was having the school call to tell me I needed to pay a fine for damaging school property. Plus having a family influence, money was tighter then ever. Thinking of cash now, another thought struck me. What exactly was I going to buy my dress for the dance with? Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. At that moment, Sakura found us after school. That cheery smile. What I didn't expect to see, Ino Yamanaka holding the same expression.

"Uh, Hey Sakura." I said uneasy, looking to Ino as I squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly.

"Tayuya! Hi, oh you don't mind if Ino comes along for the ride, I mean, we're kinda BFFs when we get along." Sakura giggled and hugged the blonde.

"I don't mind, do you Sasuke?" I asked and looked to him with pleading eyes.

Hoping that he would say something like_,"Uh, yeah I do mind. I'm not having this be just a girl's day out, I'm trying to get the girl not be the gal pal! How am I suppose to get any ass like that?" _Yet Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever."

I sighed, great. "What about Naruto?"

Sakura paused as she bit her lip for a moment before speaking.

"He had something else." Well damn, I didn't expect him to just ditch for others plans but now thinking about it, it seemed like the perfect idea.

"Well that's okay," Ino spoke up as she looked to Sakura, patting her back.

"We can still make this day fun." The way she said that sounded so fake and judging by the way Sasuke squeezed my hand, I'm guess he didn't like her much either. We took Sasuke's car, as much as he didn't want to, he gave into Sakura's kind request. Sakura and Ino sat in the back, the goddess thought that since Sasuke and I were dating, I should get front. Yeah, we'll go with that, anything to get away from Blondie.

"So Tayuya," It hadn't even been two seconds and Ino was speaking.

"We don't know each other too well, tell us something about yourself." I knew what she was trying to do, my eyes shifted out the window.

"There's nothing very interesting to tell." I could sense the scowl, she knew too then.

"What do your parents do?" I gritted my teeth at that.

"Ino, Tayuya doesn't hav to tell us anything." Sakura's kind voice defended for me.

"Well I'm just curious!"

Yeah, just wanting to make me look like the poor nerd I was.

"My parents..." I mustered up and soon sigh.

"They travel," I looked to Sasuke who looked over to me with a raised eyebrow. "They travel, right?"

I dumbly nodded, not exactly getting that he was saving my butt. "Yeah, They're never really home because of it."

Sakura gasped. "So then you're home all alone?"

I shook my head as I look to the backseat. "No, I have Sasuke and my cousins are staying with me for awhile, I got all the company I need." Yet I still felt distant from them but I wouldn't tell anyone in that car that.

"So how do you have the money to support yourself?" Basically,_ give it up, you're poor and know it. _I turned the air conditioner on higher, feeling more cold air rush at me. I got used to it ever since I stepped in this car, the air was on.

"I help her with that." Sasuke said and I sighed to myself, why was he digging this grave with me?

"Sasuke, that's so sweet of you." Sakura's voice chimed as she smiled to us. I shifted my eyes to him and he looked to me and I could tell we're both thinking the same, _This is gonna be a long day with Sakura and her "BFF". _Oh and another thing, dress shopping has got to be the stupidest thing ever invented.

If I hear the phrase,"Oh this one looks cute!" or "Kawaii" or even, "So Tayuya, how's it feel to be deadbeat poor and have a good looking boy cover for you?"

Okay so the last was mainly Ino and maybe she didn't exactly say it but I could tell she wanted to.

Yet stuff like,"So how long have Sasuke and you been together?" and "Does he buy you jewelry and stuff?" always came up. I ignored them, sitting in a chair watching Sakura wear dress after dress, all in which she looked amazing in, as always.

Nobody was getting me into a dress even if thy had to kill me and force my cold dead body into one.

"Tayuya!" Sakura voice called as she marched over to me. Blinking, I was pulled by both arms and dragged into a dressing room.

"I have to talk to you," She said in a low whisper and took off her dress and threw it into my arms.

"First put this on, it's more your color then mine." Black? Eh, I don't have a color.

"Second..." She bit her lip at that, moving along to pick another dress from from one of the dressing room walls, acting as if she didn't want to say what was really on her mind.

"Are you and Sasuke...being safe?" That question certainly shocked me.

"S-Sakura! We're nowhere near-" I began but that classy smile was thrown my way as was a wink.

"Don't worry, If you ever need protection, just tell me." This was unbelievable. To make her shut up, I quickly stripped and pulled myself into the dress.

"Uh, There, I put it on." I told her and her eyes lit up again.

"Ohh! Go show Sasuke, you look adorable!" I was shoved out of the dressing room and heard the door lock behind me, I stood before the seated jock, he looked to me with a blink, sitting with one leg resting on the other. I must of looked like a deer in headlights, slowly I reached to take off my hat and ran my hand down my hair to not make it look so frizzy. I don't know why but my stomach was doing flips, I felt so embarrassed to look like myself. Sasuke got up with a laugh and I kept my eyes locked to the floor of the shop, my Chuck Taylors sticking from beneath the dress. When his tall figure was before me, I sighed.

A kiss was placed to my forehead.

"You look so girly."

I looked up to him as he laughed at me, at first I didn't know how to react but soon I started to laugh with him.

"Well I am a girl so that's kinda the point." I said after my laughter died out with his.

"Well yeah but..." Sasuke began and trailed off as he ran a hand through his black hair. "The last thing I thought I'd ever see you in would be a dress."

Well as true as that was. "What'd you think I'd wear to the dance?" I asked with a small laugh and shrugged a bit.

"After all, what better to wear when you break up with me?" That came out loud and clear and that silenced him, I winced as I had ruined the moment but that was the cold hard fact.

"I'ma go change and we can leave, okay?" I said and paused in my step.

"By the way, Where'd Ino go?"

Sasuke mumbled. "Dressing room." I nodded to that and retreated back, tugging my hat to cover my head as I knocked on the door and entered as it opened.

"Well? What'd he think?" Sakura's questions shot at me.

"A Romeo and Juliet story." I muttered and she squeaked at that.

"I knew that dress would do the trick!" Yeah, it sure did, I thought bitterly and yanked the dress off. You know what I love about anime the most? Characters get attached and fall in love, no matter how different they are but that's cause they were created for each other. Just think about it. Rosette and Chrono. Ichigo and Rukia. Haruhi and Kyon. Daisuke and Riku. Tidus and Yuna. Each made the other complete, where did the sense of getting paid to be together come together? Sakura bought me the dress, she was willing to cover it as well as her own and Ino's. I didn't feel too up for lunch but I did anyway. After all, what yummier then Chinese and talk of my life?

After we ate, Sakura left a fine tip on the table. My eyes didn't leave it. I told everyone I needed to use the bathroom and to just wait for me in the car and they believed me as I made a false trip to the bathroom. Once they left, I came out and snatched the bills off the table, I had a family to feed. Stuffing it in my pocket, I swallowed the lump in my throat and left the restaurant to find Sasuke's black corvette. I looked to my boyfriend in the driver seat, his dark eyes on the road as a frown was on his face.

"Jeez don't get too excited, I know how you love to drive around but calm down!" I sarcastically called to him and he merely floored the gas pedal.

"Hn." Came the dull reply. I was dropped off first which really surprised me but whatever. I squirmed in the seat as Sakura handed me the bag with the dress in in.

"Uh, thanks for the day Sakura, it was fun..." I said and looked back to Ino and nodded to her. My eyes then shifted to Sasuke as I opened the passenger door, still he didn't look at me.

"Goodbye Sasuke." I said softly and left, I guess I wasn't getting my pay tonight. That's just fucking great. I kicked the black gates open and stomped up the stairs to the door, taking the key from my pocket and unlocking the door, I kicked it open. I tugged my shoes off and set the money from my pocket on my table. The smell of something good in the air.

"Tayuya, We got delivery." I heard one of the twins call from the couch.

So that was it, the smell of real food.

About four boxes were stacked on one another on the kitchen counter. I watched with a blank expression as the twins were on the couch, a game controller in hand as the TV showed a video game being played. A PlayStation 2 set on the coffee table. What the...? I went into the kitchen and checked the cupboards. Dishes cluttered together, plates and bowls many of color. I checked the fridge next, say goodbye to cup ramen. I laughed at the amount, there could be a feast and still more left to have the next day.

"How did...?" I said breathless.

"Oh come on, Ya think our parents would **really **send us here without a bit of cash?" Ukon said and by the tone I could tell he rolled his eyes.

"We did a little shopping, It was about time you had something to live off of." Yet here I was stealing tips off restaurant tables? Hell, Where were my cousins after my parents left? Sadly to me, this was high living.

"Thanks..." I said, still breathless. Naturally, Jirobo and Kidomaru were nowhere to be found. I trudged up to my room and found Kimi on my bed reading, piles of manga surrounding him.

"Kim..mi...?" I said softly and looked at all the books.

"Oh, Tayuya," The gray haired teen smiled faintly to me as he closed his book.

"I saw you liked some of these...books, So when we went shopping, I thought of you and got some, I hope I didn't get any you have already read." His voice faltered but that didn't matter. I nearly attacked him into a hug as I dropped the dress bag on the floor.

"Kimi, you're the best!" I said and squeezed his small figure tightly. Kimi wasn't exactly much of a contact person but I felt his cool hands on my back. Life right now was pretty damn good. I expected a bucket of water's cool wave to splash over me as this was too much like a dream but here I was still wide awake.

"I had also found your letters," Kimi's calm voice spoke and I blinked. Letters? Shit!

"I mailed them to your father's business as for your mother," This wasn't real at all, not in one bit.

"I sent them to her apartment address." I released a deep breath as my arms fell from my cousin, so he knew all this time that they had left. I guess he just didn't want to embarrass me but just went along with it cause of the rest of the family. Yet still, he knew the places...he knew where my parents were. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't burst into a million questions, I was a big girl now. I had gotten through enough without my parents, why would I need them now?

"Thanks Kimi..." I mumbled and scratched at my head, getting up from the bed as I wandered out of the room.

"You're not exactly as excited as I hoped," I heard him mutter and turned to snap at him.

"Yet I cannot blame you," His green eyes were back on the book's page, a small hair loose from his ponytail that stuck out over his forehead. At that moment, the anger just slipped from my mind.

"Yeah." Still shuffling out, the door to my room closed behind me. I leaned against in for support and soon found myself plopped on the floor. All this time, they never came back. They were having their lives and I was left to remain dead here with the weight of memories. I felt my sweaty hands shake as I held myself tightly. What became of them? Did they marry another and have kids? What jobs did they have now? Do they remember me? How did they look? If I could, I would ask them, Why did you leave me? They gave up caring dammit, why can't I? My hand met the flooring hard as I struck it with a closed fit.

Why did I bother to try and remember them?

Just breathing heavy rocked my body heavily, lungs acting like cotton balls within me. Shutting my eyes and gritting my teeth, I rose my hands to hold the side of my head to calm myself down. A cold trickle cascaded from my knuckles, most likely I was bleeding. Just great. The weight of food and others lifted from my shoulders but new problems came. Sasuke being pissy at me for no reason and...no, my parents weren't a problem at all. They're happy with their lives. They left and I was doing damn fine on my own, thanks. I just had to rid it out of my skull. There were other matters to deal with. Marching Band shit tomorrow and if Sasuke was willing to get out of the mood, maybe the dance would still be on. Sucking in a cold breath and wiping my blood on the carpet, I could smell the pizza from downstairs. I had to enjoy the good things while they came and with a faint smile, I picked myself off the floor and trudged down the stairs and flipped the box open to the pizza box on the counter, taking a hot slice and ate it quickly. Man, I missed real food.

"Oi Tayu-Chan!" Sakon called, the twins still on the couch nudging each other as one continued to play the game on the TV.

"Yeah, What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the counter as I held the rest of the pizza crust in hand.

"Eh, Don't be surprised if Jirobo and Kidomaru don't come home." As if that would be of any surprise.

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered and ate at the crust.

"Yeah, Might end up in jail sooner or later." Ukon agreed and pulled the game controller out of his twin's hands.

"Dibs bro, Yuna you are in my control." He grinned and I rolled my eyes couldn't help but smile though.

A roaming Otaku thought came to mind. Now that food was done with and maybe the family wouldn't mind payments for the house and all, maybe a cosplay could come to mind? Nah. Too much, maybe I could make one. I examined my pizza crust, yeah and if I had the money for materials. Bleh, there was never enough. Speaking of such, I thought of telling the twins of my parents, maybe just get it out there. "Hey boys," I called to the two as I moved forward and jumped over the back of the couch to join them on it.

"Use your bloody magic!"Sakon shouted in the other albino's ear and Ukon stared hard with gritted teeth at the game, focused.

"I gotta tell ya two something." I sighed, even if they didn't pay attention, I didn't mind it. I was used to the kind of response.

"If it's about your parents, Kimi already told us." Sakon said a matter-a-factly to me and I shrunk in the couch, blinking.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, the other two wont know, more or less even bother to care so ya got nothing to hide from us, okay?" It came out harsher then it sounded, yet I kept quiet with a dim smile.

"Okay." My small voice called out.

"Alright then, now sit with us and have a game." Sakon said and pulled the controller back to give to me. Now this, this I can get used too. It was a shame they could only stay for so long but maybe. Nah, I shouldn't get my hopes up for things, it only made it worse when it didn't happen. I sure knew a lot about that but right now that didn't matter. Right now, Life was good. My family actually became cool and felt more like a family. It felt nice even as my hand stung from the punch earlier.

Not even that made things worse.

I didn't know whether to feel numb or overdosed on excitement.

Yet both drowned within me, feeling like a strike of thunder.

* * *

**Finally an update! :D I liked this chapter. Reviews anyone?**


	8. I tried to read between the lines

_I tried to read between the lines_

I wondered if they ever read my letters.

That was my first thought of the situation.

The small slightly torn cardboard shoe box was certainly empty,

All sight of my pitiful letters to my parents were gone.

I slowly traced my pointer finger within the inside of the box, silent as the thought still triggered itself with my head. Kimi had known where my parents were, he had sent all those letters away to them and maybe now they will realize the reality of my little world. A parent-less poverty with a good looking boyfriend and grades in school that could make the honor roll have to pick up their jaw from the floor. Oh yeah, and a bit of a anime nerd, though it really goes with saying. I ran a hand through my red-ish hair, sighing as truly I didn't know what to do with myself. I mean, my cousins were obvious to handling themselves, shit, they're taking care of me if anything else. Yet I was still afraid. I was used to having things fall between my fingers, nothing would be as different, right? A knock on my door distracted me from my bunched ball of emo emotion.

"Oi Tayuya, Kimi says to stop sulking in your room," A voice spoke dully as the bedroom door to the room was opened, revealing Ukon, only one of the bastard twins. "Don't you have a life or something?" He said with a sigh and I rolled my eyes, laying on my back on my bed, I stared up to the all white creamed colored ceiling. "Yeah, you got a boyfriend don't ya? Why not snog him a bit and do what most people do, ya know, have a life and such?" Sakon supplied and shoved his twin albino out of the way of the doorway, which wasn't ignored as his twin swatted his arms in a flailing motions to shove him back. With a soft released breath, I felt a blush on my face, something I was naturally used to when ever somebody said something involving him, my **boyfriend**. Involving Sasuke. Speaking of Mr. Perfect, he hadn't been calling recently, not that I expected him to call every second but surely he had more evil plans in mind to try and tempt the pink haired goddess at his side. I got comfortable as his partner in crime and right now, I felt like Bonnie without my Clyde.

"Sasuke's...busy." I sighed to the twins, closing my eyes to try and block everything out.

"Busy, eh? Sure, right, I bet he is." One snorted and surely the other agreed.

"That he would be, hogging up some time on someone else's phone line." The other pest agreed and I shook my head, even though the jock could do better, I knew he wouldn't be too much of an asshole to "cheat" on me, if we really were considered a couple anyway. After all, he can't be mad at me unless he made it part of his little love plan but even then what could he complain about? I stole a few singles of a tip at the restaurant that one time, sue me, I had a family to support. Not everyone could live off their rich CEO of a father like certain people. Although, "_My father focused on Itachi more". _I opened my eyes slowly, seeking the white coloring above me, only to have two sets of black eyes staring at me. "Oi, What 'chu dreaming bout?" I could have sworn one of my eyes twitched as I flung my arms to shove the two back. "Nothing dammit, just get out of my room!" I shouted and sat up on my bed with a huff, watching with a hard gaze as the two British idiots left in a spazzic serge of energy. Once they left and the silenced had wrapped around me, thoughts came like a flood and washed away all worries of money and school and my family. Maybe I should call Sasuke, ya know, to see what the latest plan would be.

After all, time was short and the homecoming game was...tomorrow. I froze, then that means practice tonight and then homework, of which Haku made sure I wrote a paper on why responsibilities are important, and then the stupid big day tomorrow. Honestly, I was split on what to feel about the dance tomorrow. It seemed that the plan was that was when the big break up was going to happen, Sasuke had told me about it and as usually it didn't affect me. After all, it was a fake relationship anyway and the world may think it's the most tragic thing but for me, it seemed like a get rich quick scheme. Tugging at my jacket that hung off my shoulders, I prepared myself for Marching Band, the place that cleared my head when things always seemed wrong, although I didn't have many friends in it. Or truly any friends to begin with. I was embarrassed to do Marching Band at all, I was a nerd I know, the only thing that embarrassed me was when all the parents came to pick their kids up and I was left standing by myself in realization and envy that I would have to walk home alone again. I sighed and trudged myself down stairs.

"I'm going to practice." I shouted to the group that clustered in the living room.

"Practice for what?" Ukon asked and sat up to sit backwards on the couch to look to me.

Sakon repeated his twin's action and stared with a grin.

I debate on whether to tell them, though I bet they could use a good laugh. "I have marching band practice." I sighed and wiped my mouth a bit, feeling my braces becoming spitty and made myself drool a bit. Fucking braces, I hate them. Although nothing was more attractive then that, I know. I watched as the twins giggle at if I had told them a dirty little secret, I raise an eyebrow as I truly question their sanity. "Anyway...practice, yeah." I mumbled and shoot my eyes to the door, hearing the usual from Kimi. 'Be safe, blah blah, I trust you, blah, try not to get raped on the way home' . Ya know, the parent speech. With a nod, I close the door behind me with a slam. Fast forward my walk to school and most of practice as I'm sure you know Haku-sensei is a very nice and polite man, yeah, wouldn't want to change the image with a yelling aggressive band director. I shuffle in my set, my eyes set to the empty bleachers to hold focus. I freeze as see a black suit and one hell of a smirk, my hands tighten on my flute and it seems if I squeeze it anymore that I might break it in half. Good. Mr. Wonderful had nothing better to do then watch a band practice? Tch, I'm sure. I ignored him completely, even when we got a break between sets and all the stupid girls of the clarinet section spazzed about the god sent jock in the stands, their giggling burns my ears like holy water to a demon.

I felt strange about the situation. I mean, I guess it's great he came or whatever but I felt like a child being watched over whenever I was on my own. I had been on my own since I was seven, though I wont exactly say how that happened. Let's just say it involves a bus stop, one dollar singles, a slap across the face, a locked door and a broken doll house. Yeah, suck on that angst anime characters, who's got the fucked up past now? I smugly smile to Sasuke in the stands and turned my back to retreat back to another hour of practice. After another hour of yelling and marching, the band is dragging into a tight group. Haku gave a speech of doing our best and all that jazz and his kind smile returned to his face and I couldn't help but smile myself. All the practices and shit, it would finally be over. Not being able to help myself, I looked to Sasuke who smirked, an eyebrow raised as he was now standing, leaning against the main rail of the bleachers. I shook it off, not caring what he was thinking or giving me **that **look for. After we were dismissed, I walked from the field, tired and sweaty. Hearing clunking footsteps, Sasuke followed down the bleachers ramp to follow after me.

"Hey babe." Really now? He has completely ignored me for some time and that's the best he come up with?

I turn to him in a pause, his innocent blinking coal eyes shun out my hateful emotions and I sigh.

Rolling my eyes, I jump at the chance to bring my arms around him.

His warmth instantly corrupts me and I take it all in. He made have ignored me but at least he was saying something, even it was just 'Hey babe.' Fuck you too if you say I'm getting soft. I'll have you know that after I hugged him, I stood on my tip toes and put my flute to good use, right up against his head. With a scowling pout, he rubbed his head. "That's for ignoring me, pretty boy." I told him and waved my flute around for emphasising, my other hand at my hip. It was enough to get ignored by everyone except family and Rock Lee but even a fake boyfriend should act like care enough to tell me what's going on instead of the silent treatment. So what if Sasuke was amazing in looks and could trick any girl with a single word, he reminded me of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Though his egotistical self showed more then a sweet side. "My phone was busy and I have a life other then you, ya know." I rolled my eyes, something in my mind kept shouting the name 'Sakura!', he was talking to her, right? "Busy with what? Other girls or her?" I asked, fuming as he was wasting his money if he didn't try with his stupid plan like I was. "Besides, if you had a life, you wouldn't spend it using me or stalking miss wonderful."

Seeing a smirk grow on his face, I braced myself to hit the jock again. God, he pissed me off. "Why are you so jealous all of a sudden?" His smooth words cut my emotions off, I blinked behind my glasses as I was stunned with his sudden accusation. Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of any girl he talked to, Sakura was different, what girl wouldn't be jealous of her? Not that I was or anything. "I'm not jealous Sasuke, last time I checked, we weren't actually dating." I said, shaking my head as I was giving up on this, I was fucking tired and dealing with this now only made me worse. Beginning to walk off, my wrist was caught and with a groan, I tugged myself weakly at an attempt to get free. My fingers slipped into a tight grip and Sasuke joined by my side as he lightly tugged me along. "At least let me give you a ride home, I don't trust you alone this late at night." Gee, thanks dad. I thought but my hand squeezed his, whether either of us wanted to deny it or not, I was grateful. Plus, I'll admit it, I missed the awkward company in the black corvette on the drive home and the rush of cold air at my body from the passenger side.

"Hey Sasuke..." I manged to spit out, the silence slowly killing me.

"Hn." I smiled at that weakly, reaching out my hand to touch his on the gear shifter.

"Look, I'm sorry...ya know, arguing and all that bullshit-"

"It's fine." He quickly says and I looked to him and blink, waiting for more then just silence from him. He then turns to me with a smirk and a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry bout it, okay? After all, it was kinda funny." Instantly I tear my hand from his and give a look of shock. Funny? Seeing me pissed off was a joke to him? Oh, Then I'll show him something hilarious. "What was so funny?" The jock chuckles and turns his eyes back to the road and keeps that stupid smirk. "Your jealousy." With a huff, I shove myself close against the door at my side, staring out the window to watch the light of the streetlights pass, feeling my cheeks burn a bit. I wasn't fucking jealous, I wished he would just see that. Besides, I knew he would leave me soon. The stupid dance. Sasuke seemed almost unaffected by the event that was coming. I couldn't really fuss about it, after all, he didn't like me after all. Sakura Haruno, Miss pretty in pink, was all his. I squirmed a bit against the passenger seat, pushing my body hard against the door as I sighed. There was still time until then, right? At least we come make this stupid fake romance last, even if only for a day more. He wasn't Sakura's yet. Not that I cared. Though now that I think about it, I wonder how Naruto feels about Sakura's little late night calls to Sasuke. Hmm, I wonder.

I felt myself tense a bit, those late night phone calls. I wondered what they even talked about, knowing Sasuke's ego, mostly about him. After all, the two held nothing in common at all. Neither did Sasuke or I but somehow, we remain stable. Oh well, maybe it's just fool's luck. Anyways, We get back to my house and I mumble a thanks as the car halts, opening the door I stick one foot to the pavement and look over my shoulder to find that dumb smirk on Uchiha's face. Though I was used to that look. "What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my head lowering a bit to make my glasses slide down the bridge of my nose. With a tug at my wrist, my body jolted back and crashed right into the capturing lips of Sasuke Uchiha. I don't know why he did this too me. I kissed back though, not knowing why. I don't know why Sasuke toyed with me like this. Being in such a fake romance and then actually acting like he cared. Holding my hand, kissing my cheek, protecting me and now this. It formed knots in my stomach, ones I couldn't untie. I was getting attached even though I say I wouldn't. The warmth on my lips, the taste of him, the taste of Sasuke sparked my lips and at that moment, I wouldn't deny it. I craved him.

Though his cockiness got in the way and I withdrew myself as I felt a wet tingle on my lips.

I stared at him, he wanted entrance into my mouth, a french kiss. I wasn't stupid. Lee had always taken things very slow with me, trying to make me experience things that would make us both blush and feel too shy to do. So we never did them but it made me think. It was sad that when Lee and I first kissed, I didn't count it. There was no special moment, no shimmering lights under a moonlit dark sky with numberless stars. Nothing. It was an accident of a sloppy kiss. Compared to that, Sasuke took the gold. Though what was the point for it? Speechless, I watched him smirk and slowly run his tongue over his lips. My face stung with heat as I adverted my eyes, why was he looking at me like that? "W-Well I'll be going then, bye Sasuke." I said lamely and left as fast as I could, gently pulling my wrist from his grip. "Later babe." He called and I sighed as I slammed the door behind me, shoving my hands into my baggy pants as my footsteps smacked on pavement. I walked up to the big black iron gates and pushed myself past them and up the steps to my house. Opening the door, I peered in to see either the twins fussing over a game or Kimi in the kitchen. Neither happened. Though Kimi was in sight, sitting on the couch with his body stretched, book in hand.

"Hey Kimi," I said as I walked inside and closed the door behind me, beginning to take my jacket off. "Where is everyone?" I asked and as usual, Kimi didn't even look to my direction but spoke in a calm mumble. "Twins are upstairs, the others, who knows?" Meaning the twins are screwing up my room and the other two were smoking somewhere. Typical day. Awesome. Making my way around to the kitchen, I heard Kimi begin to talk again, I attempted to focus on his words as I stuck a pair of chopsticks between my lips and reached for a bowl from a cupboard, standing a bit on my tip toes. "-You left that slip on the floor..." Was what I managed to catch through all of it. What slip? I quickly shifted my eyes eyes to the counter to find a single sheet of paper and a scribble upon it apart from other typed words. I set the bowl down and walked over to it, taking the chopsticks from my mouth. Oh yeah, the dance slip. Sorta forgot about that. With a long sigh I thanked Kimi for the reminder and felt that my stomach wasn't rumbling as much anymore, leaving all thoughts to construct around the stupid school dance. The flickering image of the dress that was bought for the occasion brightened my mind, the short black dress that was hidden behind many other clothes and forced back by a mountain of manga and boxes that hide clusters of unknowns of my closet. I found my finger had been tracing over the paper while I had distracted myself, the clear cursive of a signature in the guardian space. Real clever Sasuke, I thought with a soft smile. Without a second thought, I made my way to the stairs to stomp up to my room and kick the twins out. Kicking my door open, I saw as they were sprawled hanging upside down on my bed reading manga in their grip.

"Alright brats, get out, fuck around in Tayaya's room time is over."

I said and the two helped themselves to sit like normal boys should and got up from my bed, leaving the blankets and sheets a mess. How thoughtful. "She's acting like we were gonna blow something of her's up." Ukon grumbled and was the first to pass me by, his twin not far behind. "Maybe next time we should." Sakon snickered and I gritted my teeth at that. "Do that and I shove an explosive up your ass." I spoke back and slammed the door behind them, fumbling with the lock a bit. Doing a quick gaze over my room, I saw it was still messy and clustered, though my focus stopped at my closet door. That stupid black dress. I guess I really would have to wear it tomorrow wouldn't I? But then... _"When Sakura and I get close enough, I want a break up in front of everyone, alright?" _What was going to happen then? _"After then, you'll be done working for me and receive a bit more of the cash that I usual pay you and I'll have Sakura, We'll both get what we want." _Would we be strangers then? Would we ever speak at all? I moved the the closet in silence, finding my dress for the dance, I picked it from it's hook and laid it on my bed. Unraveling it, I stripped to put it on and turned to the full body mirror that was on the open closet door. I blinked to my lanky figure in the beautiful dress. Weakly I lifted my hand to take my hat from my head and my glasses from my face. My ratty pinkish hair was fallen over my shoulders and I looked almost pretty. Almost. The fist time for something. The first and last dress I will ever where and it's for the occasion of getting dumped, fake dumped. I squeezed my hands into fists, colors of white becoming of them. I moved to my dresser where a brush was, hoping I could brush out some of my self pity and look half way decent for my break up. As I reached for the brush, wads of twenties and fifty were crumpled upon my dresser. A nerve within me snapped and I found myself I smacking the bills away with a hard swat of my fist.

What use was money now to me? With a family that buys pretty much everything for me and provides, what was I suppose to do with it now? I shook my head, things were complicated with me, I should never forget that. I backed into my bed and sat down, bouncing slightly on the mattress. What was going to happen if Sasuke 'broke up' with me and...I didn't want to be "dumped"? I didn't want to miss calling him an idiot, feeling the cold touch of the air conditioner in his car, have him hold my hand and faked it the best I've ever seen anyone do. Don't look at me like this is a corny situation, I'm not breaking down. It just felt good to smile and laugh and tease the pretty boy until he got pissy and then I would laugh again cause it was okay to do things like that with him. We could tolerate each other well enough to even act like a real couple. I picked at my nails, seeing the dirt under them, I felt my stomach ache as if it was being stretched like taffy. What if I lost the dance slip, would it still be over? Besides, Sakura wouldn't be with Sasuke, she has that other kid. Naruto, yeah what about Naruto? After a million reasons of things that could turn to excuses, I began to realize one thing that I was suppose to not let myself do. If I ran down the stairs fast enough and made it to the phone, I would punch in his phone number and try and cough up the words. I would tell him that he was an idiot, I liked the cold air rides in his car, when he held my hand and teasing him until he tried to ignore me or insult me right back. I was scared to lose it all. I laid down on my bed and stared to the white ceiling, still wearing the black dress that would be present of my 'ending' relationship. I released a long sigh and closed my eyes, it was like catching some sort of virus. Maybe the T-Virus, I snorted. I was turning into one of them, one of the girls that had fallen so low, so very low into deadly position. So right now, I'll admit it. I like Sasuke Uchiha, there. I like him more than a pretend girlfriend could like a pretend boyfriend.

I'm not quite sure if that's saying something but it was enough.

Enough to make my eyes 'sweat'.

Finally, I was reading between the lines, this wasn't about the money after all.

It was about me, a geeky girl in high school falling for the school jock, I laughed at this, my life was starting to be like a manga.

One with pages of the good and bad parts and the ending torn out.

* * *

**A/N: **So I finally updated this, it took me long enough, right? Well then, now that Tayuya is actually starting to care bout Sasuke, this story actually seems fitting to be considered romance. Yay. ^-^ I haven't got much to say except that you should expect more crack one shots cause boredom is a sin and so is not updating other chapter stories which I know is bad. **Remedy** is on it's way and as for** Perfection**, well it's in progress. As for others that are asking for yet another WeskerSheva, I might consider it even though I said to not expect a sequel to **Monster** or **Virus**, I might add a chapter to Virus or do another one shot. Maybe. Well then, enough of my rambling, please review and thank you for the read. :)


End file.
